KH Reborn
by Nobody of Twilight
Summary: What if the cast of Katekyo Hitman Reborn replaced the cast of Kingdom Hearts? Join Tsuna and friends as they save the worlds from falling into darkness.
1. Prologue: Awakening Flames

KH Reborn

Prologue - Awakening Flames

_"I have been having these weird thoughts lately."_

_"Like is this anything for real or not?"_

A boy with spiky brown hair sinks to the bottom of an endless ocean.

He opens his eyes that shimmer a bright orange and confidant color and a flame appears over his head.

A flash of light and his eyes become brown and innocent and the flame vanishes as he stands on a beach. He is wearing a yellow T-Shirt with the number 27 in black on it and a pair of black slacks. He stares out into the wide ocean.

In the water stands a man with white spiky hair. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, white slacks, and a black jacket. He turns towards the brown hair boy showing off his bright purple eyes and as a wave appears behind him, he extends his hand.

The brown hair boy runs to the white hair one, extending his hand to grab the other's as the waves crash on them. The brown hair boy gets blasted away and as he tries to catch the white hair boy gets washed away.

Slowly, he floats to the surface as the sunsets. Far away, he sees a girl with black hair and blue eyes in a white sundress with orange shirt underneath waving at him. He walks up to her and as they laugh, she looks up to see the shooting stars in multiple colors like the rainbow. Among the stars, a body was falling with them. Both the girl and boy recognize it as the same brown hair boy.

The brown hair boy upon realizing it is him falls backwards as the ground becomes the sky and the girl, while trying to catch him, vanishes into ripples.

He falls back into the ocean and lands on what appears to be the bottom. He looks around when a bright light shines and a platform appears under him. Pieces that cover the platforms become doves. The platform is revealed to be a women with black hair in a yellow dress with a blue top. The boy looks around wondering what is happening.

This boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short and soon his adventure will begin.

* * *

**A/N: So I got this idea from a picture I once saw and then I randomly thought up, "What if Tsuna and everyone replaced Sora and others?"**

**However, I plan to keep the Disney World except for Mickey's group and a few other key characters.**

**There is only one issue I am unsure about. Should I keep their original weapons or give them their Kingdom Hearts equivalent with flame powers?**

**Please review your opinion and ideas. No flaming, but will accept corrections. Enjoy.**

**Till next time.**

**~NoT**


	2. Intro: Dive to the Burning Heart

**Hi, Nobody here. Now, let's start Tsuna's Journey. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KH belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive****. KHR belongs tAkira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media.**

**Enjoy the story and review.**

* * *

KH Reborn

Intro - Dive to the Burning Hearts

* * *

Tsuna looked around the area that appeared to be some kind of platform. Besides the floor, everything else around him was pitch black.

"Where am I?" He thought. "Is this a dream?" He looked over the side of the platform to see no bottom to the platform. He freaked and jump back. "Please let this be a dream." He repeated multiple times.

"_So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid."_

"Eh?" Said Tsuna who looked to see where the voice was coming from. "Is anyone here?" He called out.

"_The door is still shut."_

"Door? What door? The door out of here?" Tsuna asked.

"_Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_

Tsuna was hesitant at first, but walked slowly to the center. As soon as he reached the center, three pedestals appeared around him. "What's going on?" He thought.

"_Power sleeps within you."_

A shield appeared on one of the pedestals_._ It was black with orange outline and an orange flame in the center.

"_If you give it form…"_

A staff appeared on the second pedestal. It had a blue hilt and what looked to be a orange frozen flame on top.

"_It will give you strength."_

The third pedestal produced a sword. It a double edge blade with an orange and blue hilt.

"_Choose well."_

Tsuna, unsure what to do next, went up to each of the three pedestals, one at a time. When he reached the sword, the voice said, _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ _Is this the power you seek?"_

Tsuna shook his head and dropped the sword back and went to the staff. Upon touching it, the voice said, _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

Tsuna thought about it, but decide not to. He then went to the shield. When he grabbed it, the voice said, _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

Tsuna nodded and the shield vanished.

"_Your path is set. Now what do you give up in exchange?"_

Tsuna looked over at the two other weapons. In the end, he picked the sword.

"_Do you wish to give this up?"_

Tsuna nodded to himself and the blade vanished.

"_You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

Tsuna said, "Yes." while nodding to confirm it. "And maybe this dream will end." He thought.

After that, the pedestals began to shake. Tsuna jumped off and ran to the center as they vanished. Soon the platform itself broke apart glass by glass.

"What's happening?" Tsuna yelled. Then the pieces under him left and he began to fall again. Soon, another platform appeared below him, this one showing a girl dressed in a bluish-white dress on a blue background. Even with him landing slowly, he still manage to slip and fall on his chest.

"Oww." He groaned. He rubbed his chest as he got up. "This is a dream, right? Then why am I getting hurt?" Suddenly the shield appeared in his hand.

"_You've gained the power to fight."_

"What? Fight?" Tsuna began to panic and began to swing the shield around.

"_All right! You've got it."_

"What? Nonononono. I don't want to fight." Tsuna replied raising in hand in denial.

"_Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

A shadow appeared near Tsuna. Tsuna jumped away from it.

"_There will be times you have to fight."_

More shadows appeared and came out of the ground looking at Tsuna with their bright yellow eyes.

"_Keep your light and your flame burning strong."_

The shadows began to attack Tsuna. Tsuna dodged and began to run in circles. "What do I do?" He looked at the shield. "Do I really have to fight?" He turned around and held the shield in front of him. He swung at one of the shadow defeating it. The rest disappeared. He slowly relaxed.

"_Behind you!"_

Tsuna, upon instincts and fear, closed his eyes and swung the shield behind him. The shield glowed and an orange flame popped out if the shield burning the shadow. Tsuna opened his eyes to see the flame disappear from his shield. He was about to wonder how it happened when more appeared. Tsuna whacked them rapidity with his shield. When only one remained, it sunk into the ground creating a dark hole in the ground. More of them appeared till the whole platform was covered. Struggling to get free and maybe having an anxiety attack, he closed his eyes as he sunk into the dark void.

When he opened them, he was on a pink platform showing three silhouettes of princess inside hearts. He saw a stray beam of light pointing towards a big door. He tried to open the door, but to no avail. A new light appeared to show a chest. He went towards the chest and opened it to find a potion.

"This might come in handy later." He thought as he pocketed it. A box appeared behind him. He pushed it, but it barely moved an inch. He then smacked it with his shield a few times till it broke. Another potion popped out which he took. The door's frame solidified. A barrel appeared. He targeted it and tried to lift it. It tipped just enough to fall over and break. The rest of the door became solid. He examined it and it opened. A bright light appeared behind it, blinding him. He entered it.

He found himself on apart of his island. A little area covered in boards to see the ocean. Three people were surrounding him. A boy was standing in a corner. He had dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes and holding a triangular blade. Another boy was standing in front of the boardwalk back to the island. He had spiky hair and a huge idiotic grin on his face while his clothing was messy. The third person was a girl sitting on the railing. She had long black hair and gray eyes.

"Am I home?" Tsuna thought.

"_Hold on. The door won't open just yet."_

"Great." Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"_First, tell me more about yourself."_

Tsuna first went to the girl. Before he could say anything, she asked, "What is most important to you?"

Tsuna thought then said, "My friends."

"Are friends really that important?" She asked before becoming quiet.

Tsuna was stunned, but then headed over to the boy with the triangular blade.

"What do you fear?" The boy asked.

Tsuna shook as he began to think. "Hmm…I guess being uncertain."

"Being uncertain? Is it really that scary?"

Tsuna pondered on this as he walked over to the last boy.

"What do seek out of life?" The second boy asked.

Tsuna looked off into the distance. "I want to broaden my horizon."

"Broaden your horizon, eh?" The second boy said.

Tsuna went into deep thought when to voice said, _"You value your friends. You're afraid of being unable to make decisions. You want to broaden your horizon." _Tsuna listen to it. _"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come out fine."_

"That's sounds odd." Tsuna said.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." _Light filled Tsuna's vision. When the light vanished, he found himself on another platform. It was an orange one with a girl with blonde hair and a purple dress in the middle as thorns covered part of the platform.

"How many of these places are there?" Tsuna asked. He noticed a beam of light and decided to walk to it. As soon as he did, more shadow creatures surrounded him.

"Why do these keep appearing?" He drew his shield and began to fight them off. One by one the shadows were defeated. When he beat the last one, Tsuna took one of his potions.

"Please, let that be it." Tsuna wished as he put his shield away. Soon the light appeared and moved off the platform creating a path made of stain glass. "That's new." On the other side, another platform appeared. Tsuna sighed. "I hope this ends soon." He slowly walked up the steps, fearing that he could fall at any moment. When he reached the top, he saw the platform was another girl with brown hair and a yellow dress. He walked closer to the light.

"_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Tsuna turned to see his shadow has grown long and thin. Then it popped out of the ground.

"Ehh?" Tsuna jumped back as the shadow grew larger. He slowly backed away from the thing.

"_But don't be afraid."_

The shadow's hand became giant claws. It's feet became thin and crooked. It's hair became long and string while it's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"_And don't forget…"_

Tsuna saw the big heart-shaped hole in the giant turned and ran. Once he hit the edge, he almost fell off the platform. He fell back onto his bottom. He sighed in relief. He heard a rumbling sound and turned to see the shadow was standing up tall way above his reach. Tsuna almost wet himself when he saw it. Almost.

Tsuna took his shield and hid behind it. "Why do I have to fight this thing?" Tsuna tried to attack its legs, but it didn't seemed to work. The giant lifted one of his giant hands. A ball of dark energy formed in front of it. He slammed it to the ground as Tsuna dodged out of the way. When it hit, a pool of darkness formed around the area. Shadows spawned from the pool and attacked Tsuna. While defending himself, he hit the hand a few times and noticed that it actually damaged the giant shadow.

Before Tsuna could do more damage, the giant lifted his arm causing the pool of darkness to disappear. Tsuna tried to jump and hit the shadow, but he ended up falling on his face.

"What do I do?" Tsuna thought. "I guess I have to beat it. I don't want to…What is it doing?"

The giant got on his knees. Tsuna took this opportunity to attack its hands, but soon it charged something in the middle of its chest. As it sat there kneeling, it fired blasts of dark purple flames at Tsuna. Tsuna used his shield to block the attacks and figured he could wait it out. However, it fired three powerful shots at once that would push Tsuna off the edge.

"I'm going to die. No, I don't want to die." Tsuna thought as he pushed his shield forward. When he did, the flame on his shield activated again and absorbed the flames. "Ehh? I did it again?" Tsuna looked to see the creature stand back up. He was scared, but declared, "I…I will defeat you."

The monster responded by charging another orb in his hand and pound the ground. Tsuna jumped out of the way in time and was about to attack the hand when he noticed that it gave him a path to the monster's head. Tsuna jumped on the arm and went to attack the creature's head. While it didn't show, it was causing a lot of damage. The monster began to move and Tsuna tried to hold his ground.

"I won't give up." Tsuna thought. The flame on his shield grew even bigger. Tsuna, with a little more confidence, jumped into the air and delivered a final strike to the shadow's head. The creature was leaning over like it was about to fall.

As Tsuna landed on the ground, his shield disappeared. His eyes grew in shock. "Not now, not now." The creature managed to hold his ground as it lifted its hand and punch Tsuna. Tsuna fell on his back and was now shaking in fear. He stared in the scary yellow eyes. A pool of darkness opened under him.

"_-But don't be afraid."_

Tsuna was unsure how not to be. Then vine like things popped out of the darkness and began to wrap itself around Tsuna starting with his leg. He freaked out and tried to get out.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Tsuna tried to crawl out as the giant shadow loomed behind him, but his arms were soon covered. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"_So don't forget:"_

Darkness covers the last bit of Tsuna as his pupils shrunk away to almost nothing.

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

To be continued.

* * *

**Next time: More character introductions as well as some weapon origin explaination...hopefully.**

**A/N: So, I went through all the possibilities and I though Tsuna would more than likely make ****those choices. I also tried to incorporate the Dying Will Flame and think I did a good job, but that's my opinion.**

**So, by a landslide, everyone's keeping their original weapons with some exceptions. I also decided to make the Keyblade into specific Keyblade Rings while people who can't use a Keyblade will have normal rings.**

**So, they will of course be introduced next chapter, but can you guess who will be taking Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's place? (Wakka's may be a bit of a long shot.)**

**Well, review and next chapter will be out sooner or later.**

**Till next time.**

**~NoT**


	3. Chapter 1: Destiny Island

**Hi, Nobody here. Did a little editing to create more character development and mini plot. May be a bit OCC. Hope you enjoy it. Now for disclaimers. Tsuna and his counterpart Sora.**

**Sora - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. **

**Tsuna - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Destiny Islands

Tsuna opened his eyes and awoke with a jolt. He looked to see the beautiful ocean in front of him. He sighed in relief.

"I'm back." He thought as he laid back down in the sand. As he did, he noticed a girl with short black hair with the back pulled in to a ponytail and blue eyes looking at him. He immediately sat back up again. He turned himself to face the girl wearing a short white sundress and an orange T-shirt underneath who was giggling at him.

"Don't do that, Yuni-chan." Tsuna said.

"I didn't think you'd be the lazy type, Sawada-san."

"First of all, you know you can call me Tsuna." Yuni just gave one of her trademark smiles. "Second, I saw this giant black thing try to consume me. I couldn't move or anything." Tsuna gave off his trademark scared face.

Yuni lightly smacked him on the head. "Oww." Tsuna replied rubbing his head.

"Are you still sleepy?" Yuni asked.

"No, but that dream felt really. Maybe it wasn't." He sighed. "It was such an odd scary place though." He thought.

"It's okay, Sawada-san." Yuni walked closer to the water.

"Yuni, what was your home like? You know, the place you lived before."

"I told you already, I can't remember." She said. Tsuna felt bad for saying it now.

"Well, did you ever want to go back?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I like it here." She responded. "But I would love to see it."

"So would I. Maybe other worlds too if they aren't scary."

Yuni giggled "Don't worry about it too much."

"Hey," came a voice from behind them. "What about me?" Tsuna and Yuni turned towards the voice.

A boy with white hair and purple eyes wearing a white shirt and slacks with a black jacket on stood before them holding a log. "So, I am the only one working right now I take it?" He said.

"Byakuran." They both said. Byakuran tossed the log towards Tsuna who was crushed by it.

"And I wouldn't talk if I were you about being lazy, Yuni-chan."

Yuni giggled in response. "Well, let's finish the raft together." Tsuna managed to push the log off of him.

"Please, don't do that again, Byakuran." He just gave a smile as he sat next to Tsuna.

"Hey, let's race to there." Yuni suggested.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You're joking right, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran said.

"Ready? GO!" Yuni said as she ran forward.

Tsuna and Byakuran looked at each other than jumped up and ran past Yuni. They all were laughing as they got to the other side of the beach.

After a while, Byakuran left to look for some of the items they need. Yuni decided to check on the raft while Tsuna got his items.

"Remember, you need to find two logs, some rope, and a cloth." Yuni reminded him.

"Right." He walked back to the main area. He immediately went to the log that Byakuran threw at him. He could move it, but not for long.

"Yo, Sawada-chan." Tsuna turned to see a boy with spiky hair and a goofy grin on his face leaning against a wall waving at him.

Tsuna waved back. "Hey, Longchamp." He called out.

Longchamp walked over to him, "What are you up to?" He asked.

"I'm trying to move this log over to Yuni." Then he got an idea. "Hey can you help me?"

"Maybe, I was going to go see my new girlfriend." Tsuna paled as he remember his other ones. "But why not. I'll help." Tsuna smiled. "If you fight me." which went to a frown.

"Ehh?"

"Yep, if you beat me, I'll help. If not, I'll go see my girlfriend."

Tsuna gulped. He wasn't the best of fighters. He could hold his ground, but he had more loses then wins.

"Okay, Longchamp. Let's fight." Tsuna took out a pair of white mittens with the numbers 27 on them in red.

"I always forgot that you wear those mittens when you fight. Why do you wear them?"

"My mother made them for me saying that they are for good luck."

"That's nice. Now let's fight." Longchamp went and attacked Tsuna. Tsuna dodged out of the way and counter. He knocked Longchamp off a bit. "Not bad, but take this." He pulled out a ball from his bag and threw it at Tsuna. It missed and started to float away in the water. "NO! My ball." He went after it. As soon as he came back, Tsuna gave him another punch.

"Okay, okay. You win, Sawada-chan. I'll help." He and Tsuna took a side of the log and dropped off near the door to the other side of the island.

"Well, I am off to see my girlfriend." He was about to leave when he turned around. "Oh and Tsuna," He said his name, he must be serious. "You better asked Yuni out soon before Byakuran does."

Tsuna turned red. "Ehh?"

Longchamp gave his trademark smile. "See ya."

Tsuna shock off his blush and went to find the other items.

He walked up and saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the pier.

"Hey, Hana-san." He called out.

"What do you need, Sawada?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find some rope and a cloth?"

"Hmm, I believe there is a cloth in the tree house, but as for rope, I am not sure."

"Thanks, Hana." Tsuna replied.

"Just don't mess with Yuni." She pulled out a jump rope and gave off a menacing glare. "Or you will pay."

"Eek, she's scary." Tsuna thought. He backed away slowly looking at the ground.

"And you better tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked to see Hana was staring out into the water again.

"Get going. Don't want to keep her waiting do you?" She turned and gave him a smile.

"Right." Tsuna dashed up the boards and ladder, enter the little tree house and grabbed the cloth hanging on the wall. As he left, he saw a boy practicing with a triangular blade on the wooden platform. He then noticed rope behind him. He ran over there after that.

As soon as he walked the wooden platform the boy noticed him and stopped practicing.

"Ahh, Sawada-dono. How is thou?"

Tsuna sighed. Ever since his dad found Basil, he's been teaching him many odd things like how to speak and fight.

"I am doing fine, Basil. But you can just call me Tsuna."

"Ahh, sorry. Hey, want to spar?"

"Actually, I came here for the rope." He grabbed said rope then turned back to Basil. "Besides, I don't want to fight against your sword."

"Oh, don't worry, it is a practice blade. Thou's father wants me to be well trained before using a real one."

"Okay then, let's have a simple fight."

"Alright, Tsuna-dono." Tsuna laughed nervously as they walked onto the beach. "Prepare thee."

Tsuna, still wearing his gloves, got into his fighting pose. Basil came and attacked. Tsuna blocked with his hand. Basil jumped back and charged forward trying hit Tsuna.

"Well, thou isn't as scared as thou usually is."

"It is because I am having fun."

Both smirked and rushed at each other. Tsuna punched at Basil while he smacked Tsuna with his blade. Basil fell to the ground, but Tsuna remained standing.

"Knock Out." Hana called from the pier. Both laughed.

"That was fun, Tsuna-dono. Let's do it again."

"Sure, Basil." Tsuna shook hands with Basil and went to drop off the rope and cloth. "Just need to find one more log."

"Ahh, you've found most of the items."

Tsuna turned to see Yuni. "Yep."

"Good job, Sawada-san." She smiled. Tsuna felt a blush on his face.

"Hey, Yuni-chan, why do you keep calling me Sawada while you call Byakuran by his first?" Tsuna asked. Yuni blinked for a second then she blushed as well.

"Ahh, well, you see…" She started poking her fingers. "Umm…Oh, you better get that last log, I'll take these to the raft. See if you can find Byakuran too." She grabbed the rope and cloth and ran to the other side of the island.

Tsuna blinked at what he just saw. Did he just see what he thought he saw? Maybe, he should ask Byakuran about this.

He decided to go to the island that stuck out from the mainland. He entered a shack and walked to the top and walked across the bridge. On a tree that bend outward off the little island, he saw Byakuran sitting there.

"Ahh. Hi Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said with a bright smile.

Tsuna's face sunk a little. "You too?"

"Well, it is your name."

"…True. Still, what were you saying earlier about lazy."

"If you two get to be lazy, I deserve a break as well." He pulled out a bag from his pocket and opened it. "Want a marshmallow?"

"No thanks." Tsuna said.

"More for me." He took one out, toss it up and ate it.

Tsuna sweat dropped then noticed a log. "Ahh, this will work." He tried to lift it, but failed. "Hey, Byakuran, can you help me lift this?"

Byakuran took a few more marshmallows before turning towards Tsuna and saying, "Don't wanna." Tsuna fell to the ground in shock. "But…" Tsuna looked up at him. "If you beat me, I'll help." He closed the bag and set it aside. Tsuna got up and assumed his position as Byakuran did his.

They charged at each other match blow for blow. Tsuna then got a good punch into Byakuran who flipped backwards from the strike. However, he landed on his feet then charged towards Tsuna elbowing him. Tsuna feel backwards as he did and rolled a bit and got back up.

"Very good, Tsuna-kun." Byakuran was taking him seriously now. He charged forward as did Tsuna.

What they didn't know was Basil, Hana, and Yuni were watching them.

"No matter who Tsuna-dono fights, Byakuran seems to draw out all of his strength and courage." Basil replied as he sat on the bridge.

"That's because they've been friends since forever." Hana said watching as she sat on the side.

Yuni smiled at the sight.

Soon, both Tsuna and Byakuran were at there limits.

"Ready, Tsuna-kun?"

"I am, Byakuran."

They both charged forward. Each with a fist raised in the air. They punched each other. Both fell to the ground.

"Looks like a tie, Tsuna-kun. That's a first."

"Yep, so the score is?"

"100 for me, 27 for you, and one draw."

"Heh, so what does that mean?"

"Well, you did beat me, so I'll help." He pulled out his bag and pulled out some marshmallows. "Want one?" He handed one to Tsuna.

"Sure." Tsuna took it and ate it.

They laughed and Byakuran invited the watchers over and gave them marshmallows. Soon, Tsuna, Byakuran and Yuni took the last log over to the place where Byakuran said he would finish the raft.

Yuni turned to Tsuna. "Well, I think that will do it for today. Here take this." Yuni handed Tsuna a potion.

"Thanks, Yuni."

The sun began to set as Tsuna, Yuni, and Byakuran sat on the tree Byakuran was sitting on earlier. Tsuna sat next to Yuni as Byakuran leaned against the trunk. They stared out into the sunset.

"So, Yuni's home is somewhere out there?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe. Won't find out if we stay here." Byakuran replied.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't know, but if it doesn't, work we find something else." Byakuran replied again.

"So, if you got to another world, what would you do there?" Yuni asked.

"Don't know. Never really thought of it. But, I am curious why we are here and, if there are other worlds,, not on any of the other ones. We could just be a little part of something greater. Which means we could have been somewhere else, right?"

"I'm…not sure." Tsuna said, but also thought, "When did Byakuran become so insightful?"

"Right. That's why we should go and find out." He walked towards the cliff. "Sitting around won't change anything. It is always the same here. So let's head out."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Yuni asked.

"It was because of you, Yuni-chan. If you never came, I'd probably blow the idea off like a fantasy. Thanks, Yuni-chan."

"You're welcome, Byakuran." Yuni said, giving her wonderful smile. She then leapt off the branch and said, "I think we better go." Tsuna and Byakuran nodded and followed after. As soon as Yuni was ahead of them and entered the shack, Byakuran called out to Tsuna.

"Hey, catch." Tsuna turned and a star shaped fruit hit his face then fell into his now bare palms. He then looked at it curiously then at Byakuran who was giving a mischievous grin. "You wanted one, right?"

"A paopu fruit?" Tsuna said curiously.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Byakuran passed Tsuna. "Or so the legend goes." As he entered the shack, he stated, "You want to try it, right?"

Tsuna's face turned red as he stuttered, "W-W-What do y-y-you me-mean?" Byakuran laughed at his reaction. Tsuna tossed the fruit away and together they joined up with Yuni and sailed back home for the night.

* * *

In a big mansion that overlooked a small town, a boy with gray hair wearing a fancy suit with red undershirt walked down the hall towards a pair of giant doors. He coughed and pushed open a small door that was built into the large ones.

He entered a long empty chamber covered with red carpet, tan wallpaper, and had a banner in the back with a yellow pacifier in the back with a throne just a little bit in front of it.

"Morning, Boss." The boy said. "It's nice to see…" He looked to see the throne to be empty. "What the-!"

Then a green chameleon appeared from behind the throne. In its mouth was a letter with a yellow pacifier sealing it.

The boy took the letter and read it carefully. He then ran out of the room faster than shooting star. He ran out to the courtyard where a boy with short black hair in a fancy suit with a blue undershirt instead was sleeping. Next to him was a wooden shinai and a baseball.

"Hey, Baseball Freak! Wake Up! This is important!" The gray hair boy shouted at the other one. But to no effect. The gray hair boy then got mad and tossed a small dynamite onto the boy and it blew up waking him up.

"That's some wake up call, Gokudera." The boy said as he rubbed his chest.

"Be lucky, I didn't use bigger ones." Gokudera responded. "Anyway, we got a problem, Yamamoto, so don't tell anyone."

"Luce-hime?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nope not even our Hime-sama."

"Bianchi?"

Gokudera's face turned pale. "Especially not my sister."

"Morning, ladies." Yamamoto called out. Gokudera froze then turned to see a women with short black hair wearing a big white hat with orange tassels and a single black stripe going through it and a long white dress with two orange stripes going through it. Next to her was a women with long pink hair. She wore a suit too with a pair of goggles on her forehead and a green undershirt and a necklace both with a scorpion on it.

Gokudera began to foam in the mouth and fell over while saying, "Nee-san." Bianchi went over to help her brother while Yamamoto laughed and reminded her to wear her goggles. She did and they waited for Gokudera to regain consciousness before figuring out what he knew.

* * *

Tsuna climbed onto the deck. A new day was upon him.

"I wonder if we'll be ready today." He thought as he walked towards the other side of the island. Upon walking to the other side, he found Byakuran looking out towards the sea.

"Hey, Byakuran, what are you doing?"

Byakuran turned towards Tsuna. "Oh, just thinking of what to name our ship." He put his hand to his face in thought. "I was thinking of naming it the Mare Millefiore."

"What an odd name." Tsuna thought.

"What about you?" He asked.

Tsuna pondered upon this. "How about the Sky Vongola X?"

"That's…a really odd name, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna just gave a nervous laugh as a response. "So, shall we settle this the other way?"

"That way?" Tsuna said a bit shocked.

"Yep." Byakuran replied.

"You guys going to race?" Tsuna turned to see Yuni walking down the wooden bridge. "I'll judge the race."

"Usual rules apply." Byakuran said. "Take any route to get to the star tree and make it back here will win." They got into positions when Byakuran whispered to Tsuna. "Hey, Tsuna-kun."

"Hmm?" Tsuna turned to Byakuran.

"Let's make this challenge a little more interesting."

"Hmm, how about winner becomes captain?"

Byakuran gave a very sly smile. "Or…whoever wins gets to share the paopu fruit with Yuni."

Tsuna was silent then said, "WHA?"

Byakuran still was smiling when Yuni announced, "Are you guys ready? On three." Byakuran and Tsuna got ready with Tsuna wearing his gloves. "One." Byakuran looked confidant while Tsuna was nervous. "Two." Tsuna gulped. "Three."

Both individuals dashed off. Tsuna took the lead, but one of the boards collapse under him and he fell. Byakuran jumped and turned back to wave at Tsuna before taking off again. Tsuna got back up and dashed up the hill and across the beach. Byakuran had reach the top of the lookout area and grabbed the pulley, but in the rush to grab it, he slipped and fell to the ground. Tsuna used this to his advantage and ran up the path to reach the star shape tree. Byakuran followed shortly after. Tsuna jumped through the trees while Byakuran ran to the water to swim back. Time passed. Both competitors were reaching the end. It was anyone's race. The winner was…

Byakuran.

"Ha. I win. So we'll named the raft the Mare Millefiore."

"Does that mean he gets to share the paopu?" Tsuna thought, getting nervous.

"Which means…I am captain." He said placing his hand so his thumb and index finger were under his chin. Tsuna fell to the ground. "Oh, you took me serious, Tsunayoshi-kun." He shook his finger. "I…was…joking." He gave Tsuna a mocking smile. "Anyway, better go see what Yuni wants."

Tsuna sweat dropped then got back up and went to the raft.

Yuni was sitting there working on something. "What are you making Yuni-chan?"

"Oh, Tsuna, you got here fast." She held up what appeared to be a few seashells being strung together. "It is a necklace I am making out of thalassic shells. Sailor wore these in the old days for a safe voyage." She put the necklace away and brought out an empty bottle. "Today, I'd like you to get some supplies. To make it simpler, I decided to divided it between the three of us. You only need to get a few of the items and Byakuran and I can get the rest."

"What are the items?"

"We need a seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and water for this bottle."

"Hmm…" Tsuna thought about it then got an idea. "Let's get them together."

"Hmm?" Yuni looked in confusion.

"All three of us. Having fun looking for our supplies."

Yuni thought about this then gave him a bright smile. "That does sound like fun."

Tsuna smiled back and they went to look for Byakuran.

"No thanks."

"Why not?" Yuni asked Byakuran.

"Don't wanna." He smiled and pulled out some marshmallows. "As captain, I order you to get the supplies."

Tsuna was about to object when Yuni said, "Yes, Captain."

Tsuna looked shocked at first, but smiled and went along with it. "Aye."

"Good, now move out." Byakuran pointed towards the door back to the other side of the island.

Tsuna and Yuni headed off and started to look for items.

When getting the fish, Tsuna and Yuni both fell into the water a few times while trying to grab for the fish. Finally, they caught enough, but were soaking wet afterwards which they laughed at.

After drying off, they went to the little waterfall in the middle of the island and got some fresh water from there.

"There we go." Yuni said covering the bottle. "Now, we jus need about three mushrooms, two coconuts, and a seagull's egg."

"Let's try some of the trees up there." Tsuna pointed towards the mini island. Together they shook some of the trees and two coconuts landed, both hitting Tsuna on the head.

"TSUNA!" Yuni yelled as Tsuna rubbed his head in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why does this kind of stuff always happen to me." He groaned.

Yuni giggled a little then rubbed his head. "Hope that makes it better."

Tsuna blushed then realized, "You just called me Tsuna." Yuni blinked then blushed and turned away.

Tsuna turn to hide his as well when noticed an egg on a tree. "Hey, look an egg."

Yuni looked at where Tsuna was looking and said, "Let's get it down."

Tsuna shook when he climbed the tree. When he got on top, he grabbed the egg, but dropped it then fell off the tree himself. Yuni dove for the egg and managed to catch it, but was going to fall off the ledge. Tsuna quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her back both landing back on solid ground.

They looked at each other and laugh as Yuni held the egg safely.

"Well, what do we have here."

They turned to see Byakuran standing outside the shack door.

"You two getting comfy?" He teased. That is when they noticed how close they were to each other. They scrambled about then stood up next to each other blushing bright red. Byakuran just gave a smirk then pulled out two mushrooms. "I got bored and found two mushrooms. Tsuna, why don't you go find the third while Yuni and I take the supplies back to the raft."

Tsuna nodded and left the two as he went to find a third mushroom. Soon, Basil, Longchamp, and Hana appeared.

"What were thou up to?" Basil asked.

"Nothing just looking for supplies for our journey." Tsuna said.

"Really because you and Yuni were having a lot of fun together. Were you going to share a paopu fruit with her?" Hana said with suspicion.

"No, just looking for supplies. I just need to find another mushroom right now actually."

"Well, why not try that secret cave under the tree over there. Basil and I were going to explore it later. Why not check it out now." Longchamp said.

"That's sounds good. I'll go check it out." Tsuna turn to check when three hands stopped him. "What is it?"

"Thou were strong yesterday and manage to hold off with Byakuran. If you can do that, how will thou do against all three of us?" Basil said as the other two surrounded Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped and put on his gloves. All three charged at him. He quickly ducked and moved out of the way as Basil and Longchamp collided with each other knocking them out. Tsuna turned to Hana and said, "Please, I really wish not to fight a girl."

"A gentleman, are you? Well too bad." She took out her jump rope and began to swing it around the place.

Tsuna dodged out of the way then grabbed Basil's triangular blade and had the jump rope wrap around it. He pulled the blade and the jump rope went flying out of Hana's hand, but it hit Tsuna square in the forehead.

Hana then shouted, "I give up." Tsuna got up and handed Hana back her jump rope. "Returning your enemy their weapon. You either foolish or very kind." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Take care of Yuni-chan, okay?"

Tsuna was stunned but nodded. He then turned to Longchamp and Basil. They were both still unconscious. "Guess they'll be like that for a while." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." He said as he headed to the secret cave.

Inside the cave, there were many drawings from the past. As Tsuna found a mushroom, he spotted an old drawing of him and Yuni staring at each other with big smiles. He remembered the day they both drew each other. Tsuna drew his mostly in lines while Yuni drew hers by filling in most of it. Tsuna then took another rock and drew another addition to the drawing. It was of him giving Yuni a paopu fruit. As Tsuna stared at his drawing, he sensed someone behind him, he turned to see someone in a brown cloak.

"Wh-Who's there?" Tsuna asked with a little fear in him.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The cloaked man said in a very dark voice.

"Door?" Tsuna said.

"This world has been connected." The man said.

"Connected? What do you mean?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be eclipsed by it."

"What do mean? Stop sounding scary. Where did you come from?"

"You don't know yet what lies beyond the door."

"Are you from another world?"

"There is so much to learn. You understand little."

"Ehh? Well, I may not be smart, but I'll go and learn as much as I can."

The man laughed. "Kufufu. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Tsuna was about to say something when he heard noises coming from the mysterious door behind him. He turned back to see the cloaked figure gone.

"That was scary." Tsuna then returned outside. He went to the raft. Yuni was the only one there. "Found the last mushroom."

"Good." She said. "That's everything. Byakuran left early. We'll leave tomorrow, so rest up." The sun began to set.

The two decided to watch the sunset together before going. As the sat on the dock, Yuni said, "You know, Byakuran has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Yuni said nervously.

"You okay, Yuni?"

Yuni turned a little red then said, "Hey, Tsuna-kun, let's take the raft and just go, just the two of us."

"What do you mean? You've seem to be the one who's changed ." Tsuna said.

"Maybe…I was scared at first, but I feel ready now. No matter what we do or where we go, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Of course." Tsuna gave a big smile.

"That's good. Tsuna, don't ever change."

"What?" Tsuna asked now with a curious face.

Yuni quickly changed the subject. "I can't wait to sail, it will be just great." Both of them smiled as they got up and left for home.

* * *

In an office like room, Gokudera reads the letter while Leon sleeps on his head.

The letter said as followed:

_Gokudera, _

_Sorry I left in a hurry, but I sense trouble. If you'd notice stars have been disappearing, one by one. It is an omen that can only mean disaster. I don't want to leave, but I need to look into it. There is someone out the with a special "key" ring - the key to our survival. I need you and Yamamoto to find him and stick with him. Okay? We need him or we're doomed. Go to Traverse Town and find Ryohei. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Tell Luce I am sorry for this. I'll return when I can._

Bianchi slammed her fist on the table. "What does this mean?"

"It means we have to trust the boss." Luce said.

"Hope he's okay." Yamamoto said.

"Hime-sama. Don't worry. Baseball Freak and I will find the boss and this "key." Gokudera said.

"I know I can trust you." Said Luce with a smile.

Gokudera turned to Bianchi "Nee-san protect Luce-hime while we-"

"Already ahead of you." She pulled out a few dishes of purple food. "Just return home safely."

"Oh and to record your tales, we'll send these two with you." Donald turned to see a boy with a big book and a little figure jumping on his head.

"Hi, I am Fuuta." The boy said.

The little figure jumped on the table and said, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"Good luck." Luce said as she and Bianchi waved good bye as Gokudera and Yamamoto left with Fuuta and Jiminy.

As they walked down a stairway, Yamamoto asked, "Did your worlds disappear too?"

"It was horrible. We got scattered and I haven't been able to find anyone since." Jiminy said.

"I was separated from my friends, but hopefully they will be in Traverse Town." Fuuta said.

"Yeah, it would probably be safer there for you." Yamamoto said.

"Oi, Baseball Freak, be quiet."

"Oh right, can't tell about the other worlds. Got to protect the borders or something."

"Order, you Baseball Freak."

"Right, hmm, we may need some new clothes when we get there thought."

"Whatever."

They enter a very mechanical looking place. A very colorful and smooth looking ship stood in the middle. Gokudera went to a speaker and called out, "Hey, any one there?"

"Oh, it is Stupidera." came a young annoying voice.

"Augh. Stupid Cow. You and I-Pin get the ship ready."

"Whatever, I-Pin let's play." came the same voice.

"Lambo. No. Work first." a small female voice said.

In the launch station two children were manning the controls. One wore a cow print body suit with an afro the other was a girl with a big forehead in red Chinese clothes. Both had on brown aprons, one had tools, the other had candy.

"Nah, you do it." Lambo said as he picked his nose.

I-Pin growled, but pulled a switch which caused Gokudera and Yamamoto to be lifted into the ship in a funny way. Leon was still on top of Gokudera's head while Fuuta and Jiminy were carefully olaced inside. A door opened as the ship lined up with it and Gokudera and Yamamoto took their seats. Luce and Bianchi watched as the rockets started. "Blast off!" Gokudera cried. An arrow appeared pointing down as the ground disappeared under them causing them to fall down a giant hole. They soon popped out of the other end.

"I hate doing that." Gokudera said as Yamamoto laughed. They blasted forward and out of sight.

* * *

Tsuna laid in his room thinking about what Yuni said. He then looked outside to see a storm brewing.

"A storm?" He then realized. "The raft! I need to get to it." He then carefully crawled out the window and ran to the boats.

"Tsu-kun, time for dinner." His mother called. "Tsu-kun?" She said again.

When Tsuna reached the island, he noticed what appear to be a giant dark ball floating overhead. He then noticed Byakuran and Yuni's boat also on the docks. He then sense something and turned to see shadows starting to rise out of the ground.

"The things from my dream." Tsuna was shocked and ran from them while he put on his gloves. "Please let the other's be safe."

He then noticed Byakuran standing on the island. He ran over to him.

"Byakuran! Where's Yuni? Is she with you?" Tsuna said.

"The door has open." Byakuran said mysteriously.

"What? What is with this door?" Tsuna said.

"It has been open, Tsuna. We can now leave this place."

"What do you mean? We need to find Yuni first."

"Yuni will come too. We might never come back when we leave, but there is no turning back now. This is our chance. We can't be afraid. I am not afraid of the darkness." He extended his hand out to Tsuna.

"Byakuran." Tsuna said. A black portal opened under Byakuran and darkness began to cover him. Tsuna tried to get close, but the darkness stop him. He was about to touch Byakuran's hand when darkness consumed both of them.

A light then appeared to Tsuna and when it disappeared he found Byakuran gone and his mittens had turned into gloves. Black with silver details on his finger and hand. On his right hand stood a ring with a key on the top of it.

_"X Gloves…Key Ring."_ A voice said.

Soon, shadows appeared and Tsuna attacked them and destroyed them. He then ran back to the main island and saw a giant white door where the entrance to the secret cave was. He walked over there and went inside.

When he reached the end of the cave, he saw Yuni.

"Yuni." He said.

She turned towards him and said, "Tsuna." She seemed very weak and sick. She was reaching out for him when the door behind her burst opened and darkness filled the room.

Yuni went flying into Tsuna, but as he was about to catch her, she vanished. Tsuna was then blown outside. When he regained consciousness he found himself on a floating part of the island. The dark ball was flying overhead.

"What's going on?" Tsuna thought. He heard a rumbling and turned to see the giant heartless from his dream again. "Not again."

He waited for the giant to strike and when he punched the ground Tsuna went for his head again. After a while, the monster got on it's knee giving Tsuna many opportunities to attack it.

"This is easier." Thought Tsuna. The giant however let out five balls at once this time. Scared as could be, Tsuna punched them sending them back at the giant, defeating it.

The giant got sucked into the ball of darkness as Tsuna held on to a piece of wood for dear life.

He let go and was soon sucked into the darkness.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Next Time: Tsuna wakes up in Traverse Town and ends up in a hold lot more trouble. More characters, explaination of the Key Ring and the trio unites.**

**A/N: I was following the script at first, but soon I became interested in developing the characters more especially Tsuna's to his counterparts. I also feel like there should be more Tsuna and Yuni scenes.**

**Bet you can guess who Ansem is. Also, I originally thought of Fuuta being Jiminy, but that brought up problems with both traveling and Pinocchio's story. So, I'll let you decide if he stays with Sora or the people of Traverse Town.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Till next time.**

**~NoT**


	4. Chapter 2: Traverse Town: Part 1

**Hi, Nobody here. It is time to begin the first visit to Traverse Town. Will you be surprised by who I picked? Well disclaimers. Gokudera and Donald.**

**Donald - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. Like anyone could own me.**

**Gokudera - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. I only belong to the Vongola and Juudaime.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

KH Reborn Chapter 2 - Traverse Town: Part I: Unlikely Allies

Gokudera and Yamamoto entered Traverse Town. They were dressed in new clothes to blend in. Gokudera wore a red hoodie with a black jacket and a pair of blacks slacks with two belts armed with boxes. On his right hand, he wore five different rings, one having the crest of his family. Yamamoto wore a green shirt with a blue button shirt over it and pair of brown slacks and had one ring on his right hand with the crest as well. He also had a box hanging from his pants and his shinai strapped to his back.

As they walked in, Yamamoto looked towards the sky, "Gokudera! Look!" He pointed to the air.

Gokudera looked up. His face showed shock as a star went out. "We got to find this 'key' fast, but where could it be?"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "Let's find Ryohei first and ask him."

They walked past the empty square and up the steps to stand before an accessory shop. Leon, who was hiding in Gokudera's hoodie, jumped out and ran to the left. Yamamoto noticed this and called to Gokudera. "Hey, Gokudera…I think that-"

"Not now, Baseball Freak." Gokudera walked in the opposite direction.

Yamamoto shrugged and said, "Find us when you're ready Leon." He then followed after Gokudera.

Leon walked behind some creates and saw a boy with brown hair, unconscious. He walked up to the boy and crawled on his face and stared at him.

With a good whack of his tail, Leon caused the boy to stir. The boy woke up and saw the chameleon looking at him.

"Must be a dream." He mumbled before closing his eyes. The camelleon whacked him again. Tsuna opened his eyes with a jolt. "I guess it isn't a dream." He looked closely at Leon before jumping in fear and pulled him off his face.

"What are you?" Tsuna asked expecting a response. The camelleon just blinked then licked Tsuna. Tsuna dropped him while trying to wipe off the saliva. He noticed that his gloves were his mittens again. He then looked around. "Where am I?" He looked at Leon. "Do you know?" Then in an instant, Leon vanished.

"Wait! Don't go!" He then walked out of the alley expecting to find it. Instead he saw the town. "This place is odd. Is this another world?" He turned to see the accessory shop behind him. "Maybe someone in there can explain things."

He opened the door to come into a plain room with a fireplace and a counter. Behind the counter was a young man with blond hair. In his mouth was a lollipop, but Tsuna couldn't tell from the angle he was at. The man wore a green jumpsuit and a pair of goggles. When he heard the door open, he turned from something he was tinkering with to see who it was.

"Well, I was expecting a customer and all that here is a kid." He said calmly.

"Kid? You don't look that old yourself." Tsuna thought. "Actually, it is Tsuna."

"Well, Tsuna, need anything? Cause if you don't, please leave."

Tsuna wondered about this stranger then said, "Actually, I wondering where am I?"

"Hmm?" The man looked surprised for once.

Tsuna then explained his situation. The man told Tsuna what he wanted to know.

"Traverse Town? Is this another world, umm what is your name?"

"My name is Spanner. Still I don't know what you are talking about, but this place is defiantly not your islands."

"Hmm…" Tsuna thought. "Guess I better look for my friends, Byakuran and Yuni."

"Well, good luck Tsuna. If you need anything, I will provide my assistance."

"Thanks, Spanner." He then noticed the little machine behind Spanner. "What's that?"

"This?" Spanner said as he pointed to the machine. "It is a robot. It is called the Gola Mosca. I plan on making this into a set of battle robots and assistants, but I need some kind of power source to run it."

"That sounds…interesting." Tsuna said. Spanner was, however, lost in his thoughts and began to tinker again. Tsuna took that as a sign to leave. As he left the shop, he decided to explore the town some more to look for his friends.

He decided to walked behind the shop and saw a giant pair of doors. He entered them and came across more of the town.

"Wow, this place is big." Tsuna thought. All of a sudden, a man ran past and fell to the ground. "Hey, are you-?" Before Tsuna could finish his question, the random stranger vanished while his heart was absorbed by something and transformed. It became some sort of knight. Then it vanished as well.

"Wha-What just happened?" He exclaimed. As he walked forward, shadows appeared around him. "These creatures again?" He got into battle position. When he did, his mittens turned into gloves again. "What the? Do these only transform when I fight?" The creatures choose to strike, but Tsuna manage to beat them easily.

After they were defeated, Tsuna wondered about going back. He wanted to, but he decided to look if he can find his friends first. He started looking all over the place from the hotel nearby to the odd gizmo shop to a house in the back where he met some Dalmatians. Upon reading a note, he promised to keep a lookout for any of their puppies and bring them back. Meanwhile Gokudera and Yamamoto kept searching for Ryohei.

Soon, Tsuna came back to the First District and went back to Spanner's shop.

"Any luck?" Spanner said, turning to Tsuna as he removed his goggles.

"Nope." Tsuna looked down.

Spanner sighed. "Hey, Tsuna." Tsuna looked up. "Catch." Tsuna held out his hands and caught what appeared to be a wrench-shaped lollipop. "Eat it, it will make you feel better." Tsuna put it in its mouth. It tasted like strawberry.

"Thanks, Spanner." Spanner gave a thumbs up. "Well, I guess I better figure out something."

"Good luck." Spanner said. Tsuna waved and left the shop.

Moments after he left, a voice said, "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Tsuna turned while his mittens transformed. "Wh-Who is there?"

A young man appeared wearing a white shirt unbutton and some boxer's shorts. Bandages wrapped around both his stomach and arms. On his left arm, he wore a bangle with a kangaroo on it while his left hand had a ring on it. A huge scar was on the right side of his head.

"And they'll keep coming at you." He turned to face Tsuna showing his short white hair. "As long as you continue to wield the Key Ring." He pointed to the ring on Tsuna's hand. "By why? Why did it choose someone so…not…EXTREME!" He pumped his fist together.

Tsuna feel to the ground. "Huh?"

"Anyway, let me see that ring."

"I-I-I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna got into battle position, but was shaking.

"All right, if that is what you want." He pulled out a pair of boxing gloves. "I'll beat you…TO THE EXTREME!"

The white hair boy charged towards Tsuna only giving him seconds to block. Tsuna was flung down the stairs and landed in the middle of the square, but he wasn't out. He decided to keep his distance from his attacker, but prove futile as his opponent always came in close. Tsuna was about to fall when he delivered one good punch to the man's jaw before fainting.

The man stood before Tsuna; feeling where he punched earlier. "Maybe he is more extreme than I thought."

"So you found it. Nice going, Ryohei." Ryohei turned to see a girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a school girl's uniform and what appeared to be a hockey stick on her back. She looked at the boy. "Wow, he is kind of cute." Then she noticed the bruise on Ryohei. "Did he actually damage you?"

"I let my guard down." He said. "Still, things seem to be worst then they are. Not extreme at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alleyway behind the hotel Tsuna explored earlier, the Dynamic Duo were still searching.

"Wow, no one is here. Kind of scary, eh Gokudera?" Yamamoto said with a big smile.

"Scary?" Gokudera scoffed. "What's there to be scared of?" Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He freaked out and while turning around, drew out his dynamite.

"Pardon, did the Boss send for you?" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked to see a young women with long black hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a long red sleeve shirt with a black undershirt and a black skirt. She gave a very calm smile while Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at her curiously.

* * *

"Hey there, wake up."

Tsuna heard the voice and followed its command. He opened his eyes and looked at where the voice was coming from. In front of him was Yuni. He looked to see he was in a bed in some hotel room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tsuna said while he rubbed the places that ached.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Key Ring you have. But they are really after your heart because you can use the Key Ring."

"Geez, why me?" Tsuna said then sighed, "Well it is nice to know you're safe, Yuni-chan."

"Yuni? Who is that?" All of a sudden the voice began to change. "Haru is Haru."

Tsuna was shocked then rubbed his eyes. Before him stood a brown hair girl in a school uniform. He bounced back towards the wall in shock.

"You may have over done it, Ryohei." Haru turned towards the door in their little hotel room.

Ryohei popped out and said, "Nah, he just wasn't EXTREME enough." In his hands were Tsuna's gloves and ring.

"The Key Ring…"

"Yeah, we kind of took them off to get those creatures to stop following us. That's how they kept finding you. Though we aren't sure what happen to your gloves. They seemed to have become these cute mittens." Haru explained.

"By doing so, we kept your heart hidden, but it will only last for a while. Still it is kind of hard to see why you were chosen to wield it." Ryohei held the ring directly in his fingers. It vanished and reappeared on Tsuna's finger. "Well, can't be any worst. We'll just have to make you more…EXTREME!" Flames appeared to surround him.

Tsuna turned to Haru. "Does he always do that?" Haru sighed and nodded. Tsuna sighed as well then looked serious. "Please explain all of this. What is happening?"

* * *

In another room, the young women with black hair was talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Well, you know of all the other worlds out there right?"

"Of course." Gokudera said a little ticked off.

"But no one is suppose to know." Yamamoto said.

"They were like that because they remained unconnected. Until recently." The women said. "When the Heartless appeared, that is when it all changed."

* * *

"Heartless?" Tsuna asked.

"Those things that attacked you earlier." Haru stated.

"They are creatures without hearts." Ryohei added.

"They are drawn to the darkness in people's hearts."

"And darkness lies within everyone." Ryohei looked a little down.

"Just out of curiosity have you heard of a man named Timoteo?" Haru asked.

* * *

"Timoteo?" Yamamoto questioned.

"He researched the Heartless, recording his work into descriptive reports."

"Wow, can we see it?" Yamamoto asked lifting his hand.

"Unfortunately, the report had been scattered to many places."

"Figures." Gokudera said showing that he was becoming inpatient.

"To many worlds where they could be."

"Oh! Maybe that what the Boss is doing. Trying to find the papers." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, that is what I believe too." The women said.

"Guess we better find him soon."

"Wait a minute, Baseball Freak. We need to find this 'key' first." Gokudera said.

"Ahh, the Key Ring."

* * *

"So…this is the key?" Tsuna said holding the ring in his hand.

"Bingo." Haru said.

"The Heartless fear the Key Ring. Because of that, they will continue to come after you no matter what."

"WHAT? I don't want any of this." Tsuna tossed the ring only for it to reappear on his finger.

"The Key Ring chooses its master." Haru said as she turned to Tsuna. "Which just happens to be you."

"So, live with it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Why is this happening? I was in my room when…" Tsuna's eyes widen and he stood up in a flash. "Wait! What happened to my home? My world?" Tsuna began to panic and shouted. "Byakuran! Yuni!"

"Sorry, don't know what to tell you." Ryohei said facing away from Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't know what to do or think. He got up and decided to walk a bit.

"Don't leave." Ryohei said. "Not in till you are ready." Tsuna just nodded.

Haru decided to break the tense atmosphere. "You know, I hear they Key Ring can open any lock. Try it on that treasure chest." She pointed to one on the table. Tsuna touched the lock with his ring and the chest open rewarding him with an elixir.

Tsuna looked at the small drink and pocket it. He sat back on the bed wondering what he should do. Then he remembered the last time he saw Byakuran and Yuni. The looks on their faces. How he failed to grab them. He knew what he had to do.

"So, kid, you ready?" Ryohei said.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. I am ready, Ryohei."

Ryohei put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Very extreme, Sawada." He turned to Haru. "Come on, Haru. Aria should be done informing her guests."

"Other guest?" Tsuna thought. "Who could they be?"

Soon, a scream was heard. "RYOHEI!" Tsuna and Ryohei turned to see Haru pointing. They turned to see she was pointing towards a Heartless appearing in the room.

"Haru, Go!" Ryohei put on his gloves. Haru ran to the door Ryohei was standing in front of earlier. She slammed the door open unknowingly smashing someone behind it. She went up to the women sitting on the bed and grabbed her.

"Aria. We have to go." Haru said. The two girls ran out of the room leaving a boy looking at them at confusion and another boy angry and partly conscious.

Tsuna and Ryohei prepared themselves. "Let's go, Sawada." He punched the Heartless outside then jumped outwards. Tsuna followed and fell into the water in the back alley.

"These Heartless are weaklings. We need to find their leader. I'll take care of the First District. Let's go." He ran off in one direction while punching all the Heartless he could.

Tsuna blinked. "Was this real?" He thought. One of the Heartless barely missed him. "Close enough." He stood up and began fighting the Heartless while running out of the alley.

"Where could the 'leader' be?" He dashed all around the Second District. Either running from or destroying the Heartless, he slowly closed upon the Third District. After passing the doors, he caught his breath. "They just keep coming out of nowhere. More appeared and Tsuna ran down the stairs.

On a balcony overlooking the Third District, Gokudera and Yamamoto were cornered by the Heartless.

"Wow, these must be the Heartless Aria was talking about." He held his shinai and it transformed into a sword.

"Pssh. These guy's look weak." Gokudera said while pulling out his dynamite. "Let's get them." He then lit his dynamite.

"Wait, Gokudera." He threw the dynamite. "Aren't we in a pretty small area?" Some of the dynamite landed under them.

"Aww, C-" The dynamite exploded, destroying the Heartless and sending them spiraling to the ground.

Tsuna turned to the explosion to see two guys falling towards him. He turned to run when the two people collided with him. The trio groaned from the pain. Then Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed the ring on Tsuna's hand.

"The ring." They both said. Soon, the area began to shake and parts of the ground raised up.

"What? How is that possible?" Tsuna thought. More Heartless appeared and surrounded the three of them.

"Well, better take them down." Yamamoto said while drawing his sword.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Gokudera said as he armed himself. "Look lively." He shouted at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped then got into position.

The Heartless charged at them. Tsuna swung his fist at the Heartless destroying them. Yamamoto swung his blade down and cut them down one after another. Gokudera threw his bombs at random intervals keeping the explosions away from the others…most of the time.

"Better watch it, Gokudera." Yamamoto said dodging another dynamite that hit a Heartless behind him. "Don't want to harm us do ya?"

Tsuna could of sworn he heard this Gokudera said, "I missed."

Soon each of the Heartless were defeated. Tsuna sighed hoping that was the end of it.

A pair of armored boots landed along with a pair of gauntlets and the torso to armor with a helmet. It sprung to life and began to attack them

"Why me?" Tsuna thought as he dodged the attacks.

Gokudera and Yamamoto struck the Armor Master multiple time, but seemed to be doing barely any damage. They managed to fall back and met up with Tsuna.

"Listen. I think the torso is the main body." Gokudera said. "Kid, you take that part."

"Eh?" said Tsuna.

"Baseball Freak, you take the boots. I'll take the gauntlets."

"Got it!"

"Better be ready too." Gokudera told Tsuna.

Tsuna was nervous. Could he really defeat that thing. No, it wasn't a question of if he could. He had to. To move forward. To find his friends. He nodded.

"Good."

Yamamoto ran up first. He charged for the legs. He aimed to slash, but the legs jumping out of the way. Yamamoto smiled. As they landed, he revealed to have switch hands with his sword. He cute them down in an instant.

"Shigure Soen Style. Samidare." He said.

The gauntlets aimed to strike him when they were hit by an explosion. The gauntlets turned to the source to see Gokudera. They charged to crush Gokudera when all of a sudden a ton of rocket dynamite came towards them at lightning fast speed.

As they exploded, Gokudera turned away and said, "Rocket Bomb."

The torso began to go crazy and started to spin around uncontrollably. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to tame it, but ultimately fail. The spinning stopped and it floated in the air. Tsuna then jumped out of nowhere and struck the armor. While it did some damage, it didn't destroy it. It was set to spin again.

"No, I can't lose. I won't lose." Soon, an orange flame appeared both on his gloves and head while his eyes turned from brown to orange. He felt power. He charge forth and, in a single strike, destroyed the giant armored Heartless releasing a heart. After that, the flames disappeared.

"What did I do?" Tsuna pondered. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Nice job." Gokudera said. Yamamoto just gave a big smile as his sword became a shinai again. "So you have the 'key.' We have been looking for you."

"You've been looking for me?" Tsuna questioned. Both of them nodded.

"They have been looking for the wielder of the Key Ring too." Tsuna turned to see Ryohei and Haru.

"More people." Tsuna thought, sweating a bit.

"Oh." Yamamoto said as he thought of something. "Why not come with us? We can go to other worlds on our ship."

Tsuna thought for a second. "Maybe I can find Byakuran and Yuni…" He said.

"Sure. Why not." Gokudera said. Yamamoto looked shocked for once.

He whispered to Gokudera, "Are you sure?"

"No, but we need him to help find the Boss." Yamamoto frowned at his response.

Ryohei stepped forward. "Sawada, go with them. Specially, if you want to find your friends."

Tsuna looking sad answered, "Right."

"Hey, if you're coming you better not look like that." Gokudera said. "You should not be sad. No gutless wimps here. Got it?"

"Yeah, you got to be happy like us." He took his hands and gave Gokudera a forced smile.

"Yeah, we run on happiness." He said with a touch of sarcasm as he pulled out some dynamite slowly.

"Happy." He remembered Yuni smile. He tried to reproduce it. He failed and they laughed.

Tsuna felt a bit down, but the sight of them laughing made him feel better somehow.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys."

"Name's Hayato Gokudera. Call me Gokudera." The silver hair teen said.

"I am Yamamoto Takashi. You can call me, Yamamoto." Said the black hair teen.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. People call me Tsuna." Said the brown hair teen.

"YOSH! I FEELED INSPIRED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said. He grabbed Haru and the three others and huddled together.

"GO! DEFEAT THE HEARTLESS!" He shouted.

Tsuna was shocked, but smiled and said, "All for one…"

The others looked at him and said, "And one for all."

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, many people watched the trio in action.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said a voice.

"Such is the power of the Key Ring. The child's strength is not his own." said another one.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." said a third voice.

"And the brat's friends are that Boss's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." The fourth voice commented

"You're no prize yourself." A fifth voice said as it laughed.

"Shut up!" A hook appears from that direction.

"Enough." A new voice said silencing the others. "The Key Ring has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…" said a woman with green skin in a long black robe. She gave a very scary smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Traverse Town, Ryohei, Haru, and Aria were seeing off the trio.

"Be prepared for your journey, Sawada." Ryohei said. "We don't know how far the Heartless have scattered."

"You can get some sweet things at the shops. Especially the pastry ones." Haru began to drool.

"Here, a gift from us." Aria said as she handed munny to Tsuna. "Spend it wisely and here is a gift from Ryohei." She gave Tsuna an elixir.

Haru snapped out of her fantasy and said, "Good luck."

"Hope you find your friends." Aria said giving off a smile that reminded Tsuna of Yuni for some reason.

"Look out for each other and always be EXTREME!" Flames appeared again. Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, waved and ran to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"About time." Gokudera said. "Listen, the Gummi Ship is behind the gate."

"Gummi ship?" Tsuna said. "What an odd name." He thought.

"It is our ship." Gokudera replied.

"Let's get going." Yamamoto said.

"Hold on. Listen Tsuna. You better be careful. Take some of these." He gave Tsuna some dynamite.

"D-D-Dynamite?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, if there is trouble or something is blocking you, just light it and boom, gone."

"Here take these headphones too." Yamamoto gave Tsuna a pair of silver headphones with tints of red and the number 27 on them. "If we are ever separated, try calling for us on them."

"Okay. Thanks guys." Tsuna said. They then headed towards the door out of town.

And so begins Tsuna's adventure.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Tsuna and friends vist their first world together and fall deep into the rabbit hole.**

**A/N: So I picked those characters for how I thought they would fit best especially with future plans. The only thing I wondered about was if Leon should of been Ryohei or Hibari. I decided to give Hibari a different role in the end. Better too.**

**Also, it should be obvious, but Luce, Aria and Yuni are not related. In fact, unless I say anything, the only people related are Tsuna's family and Gokudera and Bianchi. Everyone else is not related except for some basic romances.**

**Also, I've decided what Fuuta will do in the future. He will have a key role in a future chapter. But that won't be for a while.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Till Next Time.**

**~NoT**


	5. Chapter 3: Gummi Trip I

**Hi, Nobody here. I was going to do Wonderland next, but when I wrote this, it felt out of place and decided to have be a short interlude between Traverse Town and Wonderland. For more information see A/N. ****Now disclaimers, Yamamoto and Goofy.**

**Goofy - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. He still a nice guy though. Hu-yuck!  
**

**Yamamoto - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

KH Reborn Chapter 3 - Gummi Trip I

When Tsuna saw the Gummi Ship for the first time, he had his doubts it. It looked like some kind of model ship from a cereal box.

After boarding, he saw a young boy with short brown hair, wearing a long scarf and had a huge book in his hands.

"H-Hello." Tsuna said.

The boy looked at Tsuna curiously and bowed. "Greetings, I am Fuuta."

"My name is Tsuna. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am here to record the journey of Gokudera and Yamamoto with Jiminy Cricket. I guess you will be added as well." Suddenly everything seemed to float around them.

"W-What is going on?" Tsuna asked as he began to float around.

Fuuta seemed to be in a trance. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 14, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, born and lives on the Destiny Islands. Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Owns the Key Ring…"

"Fuuta, could you stop for now? We need to take off." Said a little cricket floating around Fuuta. In an instant everything feel to the ground including Tsuna.

"Oww." Tsuna moaned.

"Is Fuuta done analyzing?" Yamamoto called from the cockpit.

"Yes he is." the cricket called back. The ship began to rumble then calm down. The cricket turned Tsuna. "Hello, Jiminy the name, Jiminy Cricket. Now, if you excuse me, Fuuta and I have some data to record." Both Jiminy and Fuuta straighten a table began writing down everything Fuuta learned. Tsuna decided to walk to the cockpit.

As he entered the cockpit, he was amazed at the sights before him. The many stars sparkling in the sky and the various colors that swirled around them.

_I wonder if Yuni can see this? _Tsuna thought.

"Great sights, right?" Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto messing with some controls.

"Yes, it is amazing. Almost unbelievable."

"Focus. We have set course for the next world." Gokudera said putting on a pair of glasses then turning to the helm. "I'll drive us, but I need you and this guy to work the cannons in case of enemy attacks."

"Cannons? Enemies?" Tsuna shivered a little.

"Don't worry. We just need to make it to the world in one piece then the ship will auto-repair itself." Yamamoto said adjusting some dials and knobs. He pointed to a console nearby. "Take that one for now. We have others, but we need to find an expert with Gummi Blocks to help upgrade us."

Tsuna nodded then went to his station. He look it over and messed with the control to experiment.

"Got the idea?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded slowly. Gokudera smirked. "Okay, we launch in 3..." Tsuna's heart began to pound in fright. "2..." He thought about Yuni and Byakuran. "1..." It calmed him and he focused onto his screen. "Take off."

The ship blasted forward at high speeds, but to the crew it looked as if they were traveling at a very smooth speed.

"That's it?" Tsuna said.

"What? Did you expect something different?" Gokudera said.

"It seems so calm." Tsuna said. Alarms began to blaze.

"Incoming enemies." Yamamoto said. "On the left."

"Port, you Baseball Idiot." Gokudera yelled.

"Right Port." Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna looked at his screen. He moved the cursor and highlighted the enemies then fired. Outside explosions surrounded them as the enemy forces slowly vanished. Obstacles began to appear in front of them.

"Hold on tight." Gokudera began to move the helm left and right to dodge the oncoming obstacles. Tsuna fell out of his seat and bounced around the room.

"Tsuna, more enemies." Yamamoto said as Tsuna straighten himself. Tsuna dove for the console, but Gokudera decided it was the right time to turn and his face met with the buttons. Luckily, it blasted the nearby ships.

"Okay, the next world is nearby. Going to boost." Gokudera pulled down on a lever and they rocket forward and managed to stop in front of the world.

Tsuna sighed. "We made it."

"Okay," Gokudera got up. "The ship is currently landing. Once it gives us the green light, we can go out there. So prep up." Gokudera then left to get ready.

"So how was your first flight, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was fine. Kind of fun." Tsuna admitted.

Yamamoto smiled. "Awesome, now, I'll show you your room." He walked Tsuna down a hallway and into a room. "This is your room. It only has a bed and desk right now, but you may be able to get more stuff for it later." He pointed to other doors in the hallway. "Those rooms are mine, Gokudera's, and Fuuta's. Jiminy usually sleeps with Fuuta. Beyond there is the bathroom. We eat in the main room and sometimes train if we aren't busy."

A ding signaled and a green light appeared.

"Looks like we can land. You can settle down when we get back." Yamamoto lead Tsuna back to main room.

"Ready Baseball Idiot? Key Bearer?" Gokudera said.

"Yep." Yamamoto said.

_Key Bearer? _Tsuna thought at his nickname. "I guess so."

"Okay," Gokudera opened the door and they walked out to the new world.

_I guess this isn't so bad. _Tsuna thought. The he realized that there wasn't any ground beneath them. _It is very bad._

They began to descend slowly, falling into the rabbit hole.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Wonderland...I mean it this time.**

**A/N: After a break from writing and actually getting down to it, the story felt a bit awkward to put at the beginning of Wonderland so I decide to make this an in-between. I will not have a lot of Gummi interactions, but I may have a few more in the future.**

**Anyway, I will begin Wonderland right away and hopefully get it before next year.**

**So sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy the mini-chapter.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~NoT  
**


	6. Chapter 4: Tsuna in Wonderland

**Hi Nobody here, and just like I promised a new chapter of KHReborn is out. Added a few of my own little things to make it a bit more original. Also read the A/N for an important update. Now Disclaimers: Ryohei and Squall**

**Leon - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. And it is Leon.  
**

**Ryohei - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Now read and give an EXTREME REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

KH Reborn Chapter 4 - Tsuna in Wonderland

Tsuna began to panic as the trio feel down the mysterious hole that they walk out to.

"What's going on?" Tsuna said as he flailed his arms about causing him to spin around in the air. Beside him, Gokudera tried to think of an answer while Yamamoto just laughed and relax.

"Well, we seemed to be floating Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Tsuna stopped flailing to see it was true.

"That still doesn't explain how it is happening." Gokudera said. Soon, they saw the ground approaching them slowly. They landed on their feet except Tsuna who tripped and landed on his face.

"Oww." He got back up and rubbed his face. "How can I trip when landing?"

"Actually, it can be caused by…" Gokudera began when a white rabbit with a big watch ran by.

"Oh my goodness. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, I am here when I should be there. I'm late, I'm late. I'm late! The Queen will surely have my head for this." The rabbit said as it ran across the hall and around the corner.

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna finally said, "Was that a rabbit?"

"I believe it was." Gokudera said with a little shock. "I wonder where it is going in such a rush?"

"Let's go see." Yamamoto said walking in the same direction as the white rabbit. Tsuna followed after while Gokudera was about to argue, but decided to shrug it off instead and followed both of them. They came across a door. Upon opening the door, the trio found a smaller door behind it.

"What the?" Tsuna commented as they opened the next one. Behind it was a third door smaller then the previous.

"How many freaking' doors are there?" Gokudera said getting mildly irritated. Opening the last door, they found it leading the next room. "Finally."

Upon entering, they discovered the rabbit had shrunk down and entered a wooden door with a huge golden knob. The trio walked towards the small door.

"How did the rabbit get so small?" Tsuna asked.

"No, you are simply too big." A voice answered. They looked at where to voice came from to see the door speaking.

"Wow, it talks." Yamamoto exclaimed. Gokudera pondered this while Tsuna jumped a little.

The door yawned and continued to speak. "Do you have to be so loud? You woke me from my sleep. I think I shall return to it now."

"Wait, how do we shrink like the rabbit?" Tsuna quickly asked.

"Try the blue bottle behind you." It said.

"Bottle? What bottle?" The three of them turned to see a table, chair and two bottle grow from the ground.

"Eek!" Tsuna said backing against the wall. "Are all worlds this strange?" Tsuna asked his companions.

"Not really, this is by far the strangest one we've been to." Yamamoto replied.

"Strange nothing. This place is just…insane." Gokudera said. Tsuna walked up to the table and grabbed the blue bottle.

"I guess he means this bottle." Tsuna hesitated then took a gulp. At first, he felt nothing then he noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto beginning to get larger then the furniture and room. "Eh?" he said.

"Wow, it works." Yamamoto said. Both he and Gokudera proceeded to drink the contents. They once again tried to go through the door, but found it to be asleep.

"Wake up!" Gokudera shouted, but had no response, but snores. He angrily lit one of his dynamites while Yamamoto told him to calm down. Then the heartless appeared.

Tsuna and the others got into position and began to fend off the wave of heartless. However, they were slowly being out numbered.

"We need to get out of here." Gokudera said as he threw his dynamite into the middle of the swarms. Tsuna looked for an exit. The door on the other side was too far to reach and the other door wouldn't open.

_There is no way out_. He began to panic. _We're going to die._ The heartless inched closer and closer.

_This way, Tsuna_.

_Yuni? _Tsuna looked up to see where the voice came from. He turned to see a hole behind a bed in the room.

"Guys, this way." Tsuna said pointing to the hole. The two followed after Gokudera released a smoke bomb. After squeezing through, they took a breather. "That was close." Tsuna looked up to see they were in some kind of hedge maze. "Where are we?"

"Look like a hedge maze." Yamamoto said. He looked around the area. "Which way should we go?" As if to answer his question, the white rabbit ran by.

"Well, that answers that question." Gokudera replied while running after the rabbit. The other two followed in suit.

After a few turns, they came across an opening where what appeared to be giant playing cards seemed to be standing in front of a blond girl in a blue dress on some kind of stand who stood before a queen in red.

"Is this a trial?" Tsuna asked. The white rabbit ran up a little stand and blew a horn.

"Court is now in session." The rabbit said.

"Looks like it." Yamamoto said.

"Court? Why am I on trial?" The blonde girl asked.

"Preceding over the trial is her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts." The rabbit continued.

"This girl is the culprit. The reason…because I say it is." The Queen of Hearts said.

_Can she do that?_ All three of them thought.

"That is unfair." The girl replied.

"Then what is your defense?" The queen replied.

"I've done absolutely nothing wrong. Just because you are queen, doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean." The girl replied.

"Silence!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. "You dare disobey me?"

"We should go." Gokudera said.

Tsuna turned in shock. "Shouldn't we help her?" he asked.

"Not our problem." Gokudera shrugged.

Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Gokudera and pointed to him. "What he mean is. Since we aren't from around here, we can't meddle with other world's borders."

"Order." Gokudera corrected him while struggling to get out of his grip.

"The court finds the defendant guilty." Tsuna turned away from the others to listen in. The girl gasped. "For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart…"

_What? _Tsuna thought.

"…Off with her head!" The Queen commanded.

"Please! No!" The girl cried. Tsuna's instinct kicked in and he ran into the courtyard.

"Hold it." A flame seem to be glowing from Tsuna's ring.

"Damn it." Gokudera said following after Tsuna. Yamamoto followed behind sweat dropping at their actions.

"How dare you interrupt this court! Who do you think you are?" The Queen shouted.

"Eek! Sorry!" Tsuna started to panic and the flame vanished. "But, we may know who the culprit is."

"Do you?" The Queen said.

"Y-Yes! S-She isn't t-the one you want." Tsuna said.

"In that case, bring me evidence to prove Alice's innocence. Failure will result in head lose for all. In till then, Alice shall be kept locked here till my judgment is passed." The cards took Alice and put her in a cage nearby.

"Look what you have done." Gokudera said. "We can't interfere with other worlds."

"I'm sorry, but…" He looked at Alice. He instantly thought of someone else. "…it is the right thing to do."

Gokudera was about to rebutted, but couldn't think of anything. "Damn it." He sighed. "Fine."

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, let's talk to Alice." The trio walked to the cage.

"Umm…Hello." Tsuna said.

"I would say, 'Good Day,' but it seems to be far from it." Alice replied. "However, thank you for saving me." She said with a smile. "May I ask for my savior's name?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. My friends call me Tsuna."

"Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera said. "Just Gokudera."

"Yamamoto Takashi." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"What peculiar names. Mine is Alice." Alice said.

"Do you have any idea where we can find 'evidence' for the Queen?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but if you go to the Lotus Forest, the Cheshire Cat may be able to help…maybe." Alice said sounding a little unsure.

"Okay, we'll do our best to help you Alice." Tsuna replied. Alice curtsied in response.

Tsuna and the others walked towards the Lotus Forest. Upon entering, they were amazed by the size of the forest.

"What a big forest." Tsuna said.

"Actually, if you think about it is pretty small since we shrunk down." Gokudera corrected.

"Or maybe you're just the right size and you've been big your entire life."

"Who said that?" Said Gokudera. Then a cat head appeared.

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped back while Tsuna fell over.

"Wh-what the-?" Tsuna said.

The cat head soon appeared on a stump with a body balancing itself on top of it. All three shivered a little at the sight.

"A-Are you the Ch-Cheshire Cat?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The cat reattached his head to his body. "Poor Alice. About to lose her own head over something she hasn't done."

"Can you tell us who?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has the answers…but doesn't always tell." The Cheshire Cat replied. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Then he disappeared.

"Hold it." Shouted Gokudera then growled, "I hate cats."

"They've already left. Won't tell you where. There are four pieces of evidences. Find them all and I'll teach you something neat." The cat's voice said coming from the stump.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" Gokudera asked still a little pissed off.

The cat appeared again causing the three to flinch. "To trust or to trust? I trust you will decide!" He said before vanishing again.

"So what should we do?" Tsuna asked his friends.

"I am not sure." Yamamoto said.

"I think we should scrap the whole thing and just get back looking around." Gokudera said.

"Come on, Gokudera. What would Boss do?" Yamamoto said. Gokudera was once again left speechless.

"Let's split up." Tsuna suggested.

"Split up?" The two of them said.

"Yeah, we can cover more ground and finish faster. Once we all find one, we'll meet back here. " Tsuna answered.

"True. I'll go this way." Yamamoto pointing in one direction.

"Then, I'll head this way. Gokudera said pointing in the opposite direction.

"And I'll go that way." Tsuna said pointing in the third. "Good luck."

* * *

Yamamoto walk down the forest path and while strolling around he found some Dalmatians surround by Heartless. He charged in and took out them in one swing.

"Be careful now." He continued on his way then he turned around to see the Dalmatians following him.

"It isn't safe with me. You should go home." The little puppies gave him a sad confused face. Yamamoto made the connection. "You're far from home aren't ya?" The puppies nodded.

"Well, I'll keep you safe till we find your home." Yamamoto said to the puppies. They barked in glee and then pushed two boxes towards Yamamoto.

"Is this?" He opened the boxes to look inside. "Aha! Evidence!" He patted the dogs for their helpfulness which caused them to jump him and lick him. "Wait, stop, that tickles. Ahahaha."

* * *

"Where should I go?" Gokudera pondered. He looked at his surroundings to find area he could jump on to reach the higher level.

"Let see what's up there." He jumped on the mushrooms till he reached what appeared to be lily pads in the tree. "This place is so bizarre." Gokudera commented. He then noticed a hole in the tree next to him.

_Maybe there is evidence in here._ He looked into the hole and before he knew it got sucked in.

"I hate this place!" He shouted then he found himself back in the room with the doorknob. He rubbed his head then noticed a box in front of him. "Is this?" He opened the box. "I guess this is the evidence." Looking at it questionably. Before he could ponder it further, Heartless appeared around him.

"I really hate this place!" He drew out his dynamite and began going on the offensive. "Double Bomb."

* * *

Tsuna walked through the forest having no idea where to go and taking out Heartless whenever he came across them. He soon came to an area of flowers and a dead end.

_Now which way? _He pondered.

"Hey!" A voice said. Tsuna looked around to see where the voice came from, but saw nothing.

"That's odd." He commented. "Am I hearing things?"

"Nope, just flowers." The voice said again. Tsuna turned his head to a yellow flower.

"C-Can you ta-talk?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, I can talk. It would be silly for a flower not to talk." The flower said.

"R-right!" Tsuna said. _Gokudera was right. This place is strange._

"Hey, if you give me a potion, I can help you continue forward." The flower said.

"Really? But why?" Tsuna asked.

"I really want a potion!" The flower exclaimed.

"Umm…okay." Tsuna pulled out a potion and gave it to the flower. The flower sucked in the potion.

"Thank you very much. As a reward, not only am I going to help you, you can have this Hi-Potion as well." The flower said as it spat one out.

"Thank you, but how am…I…" Tsuna realized he was growing larger. "Eek! This is scary…but I can see most of the forest now." He looked around, but couldn't find anything that looked like evidence. He sighed. "I wonder where to check next or how I can get small again?" He decided to take a seat on a stump. Upon doing so, the stump flatten to the ground and an acorn hit his head.

"Oww…" Tsuna said as he rubbed his sore spots. Then he looked to see a new path was made somehow.

"Great, now how do I get small." His stomach growled. "I guess all I've had was that strange drink." He spotted the acorn that fell on him earlier. "Maybe this will help." He took a small bite. "This taste…strange, but…" He then notice himself shrinking again.

_This place is so…weird. _He then worked his way to the path and found himself in the room with the doorknob. _This place again. _He found himself on top of a water faucet and wondered if he could down safely when he spied a box nearby. He quickly jumped over to it.

He looked into the box. "I guess this is evidence." He picked it up and wondered how to get down when he heard an explosion.

_Is that?_ He slowly tried to climb down when he slipped and fell on the ground. "Oww." He said.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera.

"Ahh, Gokudera. Yes, I found my evidence." He held up the box.

"Same here." He held one too. "Let see if that Baseball Idiot has one."

Tsuna sweat dropped. As they headed back to the meeting area, Tsuna asked, "Why do you call Yamamoto, Baseball Idiot?"

"Because that's all he ever talks about. It gets annoying. He neglects his duties and always…" Gokudera continued his rant till they met up with Yamamoto.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yamamoto said with a bright smile. Gokudera just glared at him, but Yamamoto didn't notice.

"Umm…did you find your evidence, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, not only did I find one, but two." He said pulling them out. "As well as these cute guys." A bunch of Dalmatians appeared from behind Yamamoto.

"Ahh!" Tsuna said. "Those must be the puppies of the Dalmatians from Traverse Town." Tsuna explained the note he found and the promise he made.

"You sure make a lot of promises." Yamamoto said.

"Too many if you ask me." Gokudera mumbled.

"What was that Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"I said, I'll get Fuuta and Jiminy to beam them on to the ship," He said then realized, "but we need a way to make them grow since we are small." They all began to ponder when Tsuna remembered something.

"There is a flower in the forest that can make things grow if you give it a potion try asking it."

"Okay, me and Gokudera will take care of the puppies while you take the evidence to Alice." Yamamoto said.

"What?" The others responded.

"Well, the puppies seem to trust me and Gokudera knows how to work the communication device." Yamamoto said.

"If you didn't spend your time on baseball…" Gokudera muttered to himself.

"Also, you did promise Alice, right?" Yamamoto said with a wink. "Let's go, Gokudera." Yamamoto began to walk in the directions Tsuna gave with Gokudera reluctantly following behind.

Tsuna picked up the evidence and was about to go when a voice stopped him.

"Looks like you found them all. Good job." Tsuna jumped as the Cheshire Cat appeared in front of him.

"Oh, yes. Now we can save Alice." Tsuna said.

"Don't be so sure. She might be innocent, but what of you?" The Cheshire Cat said with a giant smile.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I won't say, but I'll give you something to help." A bottle with some pills in it appeared before Tsuna. "Inside of you, there is a bright flame, but you have trouble releasing it. With these pills, it should help make it easier, but be warned," He then vanished, "Nothing lasts forever."

Tsuna gulped then picked up the bottle and pocket it.

Tsuna made his way back to the courtyard and stood before the Queen of Hearts.

"Do you have the evidence?" The Queen of Hearts asked. Tsuna pulled out the four boxes. "I see, but I have my own. Cards!" The cards brought out their own box then grabbed the others and mixed them around. "Now, let's make this quick. Pick one and I'll make my verdict based on it."

"What? Doesn't that remove the whole point of me collecting evidence?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Silence or it is off with your head!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. "Now pick a box."

Tsuna looked at the boxes and wasn't sure which to pick. He then felt something coming off one of the boxes, something that he felt like he knew was right like an intuition. He open the box and a Heartless popped out then vanished.

"What was that?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

With confidence, Tsuna exclaimed, "That is proof that Alice is innocent." He smiled at Alice who smiled with glee.

"Silence!" The Queen shouted enraged by the events, "According to Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty."

"T-That's absurd." Tsuna exclaimed.

"Cards, off with their heads." A tower appeared and the cards used it to make it so Alice couldn't get away. Tsuna meanwhile was surrounded by the cards.

"Make sure the tower stays safe." The Queen told her soldiers.

_I need to get to the tower to save Alice then we can run and meet up with the others._ He got into a combat position and his gloves changed. He began attacking the guards knocking them out one by one, but they would rise up a little while afterwards.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ He then remembered what the Cheshire Cat told him earlier and pulled out the pills. He hesitated then swallowed one.

Inside of him, he felt a strong flame burst from within him. Then his gloves began to produce flames and one appeared on his forehead.

"Get out of my way." He said sounding more confident and calm. The cards didn't at first, but after knocking out and burning a few of them. They agreed despite the Queen's yelling. He then broke the tower into pieces. The cage fell back to the ground…

…but Alice was no longer inside.

_No, did she get kidnapped during the fight? _The flames disappeared afterwards. _What was that power?_

"Guards, find out who is behind this now."

Tsuna used this opportunity to escape back to the forest. He ran into Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ahh, Tsuna, why are you running?" Yamamoto asked.

"Alice was kidnapped!" Tsuna said.

"What?" Both of them responded.

"I don't know where to look." Tsuna said.

"Looking for Alice?" Tsuna and the others jumped as the Cheshire Cat appeared beside them.

"Do you know where she is?" Tsuna asked after recovering from shock.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The smiling cat replied.

"Where are they?" Yamamoto asked.

"This way? That way? What does it matter?" He started to do cartwheels, but his head stayed in the same position. "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" He stopped in front of them and everything, but his mouth vanished. "Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" Then he vanished.

"I guess we better find the garden." Tsuna said. The others agreed.

While searching through the forest, Tsuna explained to Yamamoto and Gokudera what happened to him earlier.

"That sounds like a Dying Will Flame." Yamamoto commented when Tsuna was finished.

"A what?" Tsuna said.

"I am not sure about it myself, but Gokudera knows quite a bit."

"The Dying Will Flame is essentially your life force created into a high dense flame." Gokudera explained. "Most people can't create the flames on their own, but special methods had been to create weaker Dying Will Flame."

"Methods like what?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, first was actually be killed by special Dying Will Bullet." Gokudera said seriously. Tsuna freaked a little. "However, pills were made because some times…" He didn't finish.

"So, I guess those pills you have are Dying Will Pills." Yamamoto said with a smile. Gokudera face palmed. "But there is also-"

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Gokudera whispered while pulling him away. Tsuna didn't noticed and kept walking. "Don't tell him anymore. The rest is a family secret and I don't trust him right now."

"He seems okay though." Yamamoto said.

"Look, just keep it a secret and don't use the boxes unless you need to." Gokudera said.

"G-Guys! H-Heartless!" Tsuna called out. Yamamoto and Gokudera got into action and together took out the remaining Heartless.

"Thanks guys, but where were you?" Tsuna asked.

"Discussing things." Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded.

"Okay," Tsuna said then noticed a gate nearby. "I think this may be the garden." The three of them entered and found a tea party set up in front of the house.

"This is odd." Gokudera commented looking at the tea set.

Tsuna then noticed a picture of a man wearing a large hat, a hare in a suit and a mouse in a teapot. Beside it was a paper that read,

"A very merry unbirthday. Please sit to receive your gift."

Tsuna pointed this out to the others and they each took a seat. Gokudera and Yamamoto got a Hi-Potion while a Heartless appeared in front of him. Tsuna was scared and feel backwards his chair while Gokudera and Yamamoto took out the Heartless.

"Oww…" Tsuna replied. He then noticed the picture had changed. He looked at the note to see it say,

"Thanks for celebrating."

A lock was heard and a door opened in the house. The three of them went through the door.

"What the-" They found themselves in the room with the doorknob again. Only they were walking on the roof.

"Okay this is beyond bizarre." Gokudera said. "A very bizarre room."

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe." The Cheshire said standing upside-down (or right-side up) on the railing. "If you want to find the shadow, try to turn on the lights."

The three of them noticed the lights and they had Gokudera light them with his Mini-bombs.

"Good Job." The Cheshire said with his bright smile. "The shadow will soon appear. It is in this room, but not in here. It might also go after the sleepy one up there." He then vanished again and a door open nearby. The three of them decided to go through the door and found themselves at the courtyard again. They walk back through till they reach the bizarre room with everything being normal except for them being small. The Cheshire Cat was sitting on the table.

"Up here." The three of them jumped onto the chair and then the table. The Cat gave a big smile. "The shadow is going to be here. Ready?" The three of them shook their heads. The Cat vanished. "Too bad."

From the ceiling, a Heartless appeared and bounced around. It had very long springy arms, long seemingly double jointed legs and five heads on a small body. It pulled out a pair of batons and began swinging them around.

"Look out!" Gokudera shouted. The three of them jumped out of the way as it slammed the table. The table flattened into the ground. All three prepared their weapons and backed away.

"How should we attack it?" Tsuna asked.

"It looks like its weak spot is near its chest, but it so high up and we can't grow back, so I will try to strike it with my dynamite and you two see if you can jump and strike it." Gokudera answered as the Heartless got closer and swiped at them with its batons.

They dodged out of the way and Gokudera took out his dynamite and threw it at the Heartless. In response, it blocked with its batons and they lit on fire.

"Ahh, cr-Ugh!" Gokudera was hit and thrown against the wall, losing consciousness.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted and the Heartless turned its attention to him. Tsuna started running as the Heartless conjured fireballs from the batons and shot at him. Tsuna then realized Yamamoto was no where to be seen. He fund himself trapped in the corner by the stove.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die! _He thought and hunched over in fear.

"Hey, Trickster." Both Tsuna and the Heartless turned to see Yamamoto on top of the stove. "Come and get me." The Trickster Heartless yelled and prepared to slam its fire batons at Yamamoto.

"Shigure Soen Ryu" Yamamoto said as the baton hit the stove.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out. When the dust cleared however, Yamamoto wasn't there and the baton were wet. Tsuna saw he was behind the Heartless and hit it before he hit the ground.

"Utsushi Ame." Yamamoto finished as the Trickster collapsed. "Tsuna lets hurry and beat this thing." Yamamoto said and began striking it. Tsuna nodded and went to join, but before he could he felt something was off.

"Yamamoto! Duck!" Tsuna shouted.

"Wha-?" The Trickster grabbed its batons and smacked Yamamoto at close range sending him flying to the wall.

"Oh no. What do I do?" Tsuna said as the monster rose up looking even bigger than before. Tsuna dodged out of the way. "Maybe I can run away and get some help." He started to head to the courtyard when he saw the Trickster go after Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"No! I can't abandoned them." He took out the pills and pop one in his mouth. "I have to fight." The flames seemed to burn even brighter than before.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted. "Come and get me." For some reason, the Trickster seemed to twitch a little before running after Tsuna like a hungry man smelling a buffet.

Tsuna dodged out of the way and began planning what to do. Then he remembered what Gokudera told him and decided to test it out. The Trickster swung at him, but after making impact with the ground nothing was there. It looked around then felt some kind of heat from behind him. It turned to see Tsuna flying in midair by using the flame from his gloves.

Before it could even flinch, Tsuna said, "It's over." and punched the Trickster hard in its multiple faces. The Heartless feel to the ground and dissolved into light as a heart floated away into the air.

"So that your flame." Tsuna turned to see Gokudera holding up Yamamoto who was smiling like usual.

"Very impressive, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Tsuna landed in front of the door and the flames around him died out. He then proceeded to fall over. Both of his friends caught him.

"Got be careful when using your life force." Gokudera told him and the three of them laugh.

"Can't a doorknob get some sleep?" The trio turned to the talking doorknob who then said, "There is just too much ruckus. Good night." He proceeded to yawn when something glowed in his mouth. Tsuna's Key Ring reacted to this glow and pulled itself towards the light causing a keyhole to appear and a light shined from the Key Ring and the sound of a lock closing filled the room as the doorknob feel back asleep. A piece of Gummi feel from its mouth.

"Is that Gummi?" Yamamoto asked.

"Looks like it, but I don't recognize it." Gokudera said.

"Let's take it with us and find someone who may know." Yamamoto said while pocketing it.

"Amazing. You're such a hero." The trio turned to see not only the Cheshire Cat, but the table being fixed and the two bottles right where they were before. "Unfortunately you are missing something vital."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You need to figure out that on your own, but take this as a gift." A ring appeared in the air and landed in Tsuna's hand. On it was a symbol for a playing card. The cat's body began to disappear.

"Wait what about Alice?" Tsuna called out.

"I'm afraid dear Alice was taken by the shadows, the darkness." The Cheshire Cat as it vanished.

"No…" Tsuna said think about the people he has lost now.

Gokudera put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going. Maybe if we are lucky, we'll find her in another world." Tsuna looked at Gokudera amazed at how caring he sounded.

"Right, but how do we get big?" Tsuna said.

The Cheshire Cat appeared again spooking Tsuna and the others. "Drink the other bottle." He said before vanishing again.

"I hate cats." Gokudera said. Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed nervously then all three got on the table and took a sip, returning them to normal size. They slowly walked back to the entrance and call Fuuta to board them up.

After debating on whether or not to return to Traverse Town, they decided to moved on course to the next world to look for their lost friends.

* * *

**Next time: Our heroes venture to the next world, but which will it be?**

**A/N: So, if it isn't obvious, I am going to let you guys choose the next world. Go to my profile and vote on which world to do next and I'll post it first.**

**I think I did a good job on branching into some originality as well as the introduction to the Dying Will Flame. The boxes will probably not be used till around Hollow Bastion. Maybe.  
**

**Anyway, so anyway enjoy, review and have a wonderful Holiday.**

**Till Next Time**

**~NoT  
**


	7. Chapter 5: Understanding and Friends

**Hi Nobody here, so I work hard on this chapter and it has a little backstory for someone in the trio. (Maybe even a hint to something later). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my A/N too. Now Disclaimers. Haru and Yuffie.**

**Yuffie - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. Besides no one can stop me.  
**

**Haru - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Haru however always belongs to Tsuna.**

**Enjoy and Have a Merry Christmas.  
**

* * *

KHReborn Chapter 5 - Understanding and Friends

Tsuna sat in his room on the ship looking at the ring he got from the Cheshire Cat.

_What do I do with this ring? _He thought. _And what did he mean I was lacking something?_

Before he could look into it more, the alarms began to go off in the ship. Tsuna fell out of bed dropping the ring and something else in his room and rushed to the bridge.

"Are we being attacked?" He asked the others.

"No." Replied Yamamoto. "We just arrived at another world." He pointed to the screen to show a beautiful jungle.

"And we are leaving it." Gokudera said. The others turned their heads towards him.

"What?" Tsuna said. "But why?"

"Our Boss wouldn't be in some remote place like this." Gokudera as he began to steer away from the world.

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted. "Yuni and Byakuran may be on that world."

"We have a mission. We can't have you making promises with every single person we meet." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto said.

"Please. I just want to see." Tsuna began walking towards Gokudera.

"No is no!" Gokudera said. "Now, let's go somewhere else."

"Wait-!" Tsuna suddenly tripped and landed on the controls.

"Oh cr-!" The Gummi Ship began to shake.

Fuuta and Jiminy rushed into the control room. "What's happening?" Fuuta asked.

"Tsuna landed on the controls and we are going to crash." Yamamoto said. The Gummi began to spiral to the world. Tsuna went flying out the bridge and hit the door that lead out of the ship.

_Geez, why does this keep happening to me? _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna! Look out!"

Tsuna looked up to see Fuuta's book flying towards him. He closed his eyes and heard it make impact with something. He opened his eyes to see it missed him and he sighed in relief.

Then he heard a beeping sound. He looked again to see the book pressed the button to the door. The doors opened behind him and he began falling down to the world.

"Help!" Tsuna called out as the ship disappeared from sight. _Am I going to die? _He thought. _Wait! The pills! _He reached into his pockets, but found them empty. _Where are they? Did they fall out of my pocket?_

The ground slowly began to close in. "Why does keep happening to me?"

* * *

Back on the ship, Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to land carefully in a clearing.

"Geez, why did that Key Bearer have to mess with everything." Gokudera sighed after the Gummi Ship stop moving.

"Is everyone alright?" Yamamoto asked as he moved some of the items out of the way.

"We are okay over here." Fuuta called out.

"That's good." Yamamoto said then he looked around and noticed something. "Tsuna is missing."

"Good riddance." Gokudera said. "He is nothing but trouble. Maybe we can find another key person."

"Gokudera!" Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto punching him.

"What the hell, Baseball Idiot?" Gokudera shouted.

"You do not treat your friends like that!" Yamamoto said, his familiar grin gone from his face. Fuuta and Jiminy left to go straighten up the rest of the ship.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera asked.

"Do you have any idea how Tsuna is feeling right now?" Yamamoto asked right back.

"Feeling?" Gokudera said then turned his head. "Obviously, he isn't concentrated on the mission like I am. We need to find the-" Gokudera got punched again. He rubbed the spot he got hit. "What the hell?"

"That's not important to him." Yamamoto said grabbing Gokudera by his shirt.. "He has just lost his home, his family, his friends. It's a wonder how he keeps going." Yamamoto let go off him. "We're lucky. We know how ours are, but for all he knows, they could be…" He looked away then back. "Besides, you of all people should know about losing someone important."

Gokudera turned away in shame. He honestly didn't think how lucky he was nor how similar that he and Tsuna were in lost. Now that he saw the similarities and difference between him and Tsuna, he respected him even more.

Yamamoto smiled again and placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Just be sure to apologize." Gokudera sighed.

"Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Both of them turned to Fuuta and Jiminy.

"We found something in Tsuna's room when we were cleaning and we wondered if it was important." Jiminy said as Fuuta pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Isn't that…" Gokudera started.

"…Tsuna's Dying Will Pills?" Yamamoto finished.

The two of them quickly supplied up and grabbed the pills.

"Fuuta watch the ship. We'll be back later." They said and ran outside.

"Guess those pills are important." Fuuta said as the dogs pounced on him. "Wait! No! Hahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world, a tree house stood high in the forest. Suddenly, a body came crashing down into the tree house.

"Owwww!" Tsuna stood up rubbing his head and back. "That hurts so much." Once the pain seemed to lessen, he began to look around. "Where am I? Is this some kind of house?"

Then, he remembered he was alone. "I wonder if Gokudera and Yamamoto nearby?" Then he sense something behind him. He turned to see a leopard on a balcony.

"EEK!" The leopard jumped off the balcony. Tsuna fell over and the leopard just barely overshot landing on Tsuna. Tsuna jumped up and thank what ever mysterious force that he still had his gloves and ring. The leopard slashed it claws at Tsuna who responded by raising his hands in defense. The claws didn't scratch his gloves, but one of his arms got cut by the claws. Tsuna began to punch back causing the leopard to bounce around the place. Tsuna dodged so he would get hit by anything sharp.

After a few more punches, it looked like it had stopped moving and Tsuna looked to be sure. The leopard then turned around and slashed at Tsuna again knocking him down. The leopard made one more lunge at Tsuna when something blocked it. Tsuna looked to see a man with long brown hair in only a loincloth blocking the leopard with a spear.

_Is he some sort of wild man? _Tsuna thought. The man managed to push the leopard away and after sharing stares for a few seconds the leopard leaped out a window and vanished from sight.

Tsuna sighed then jumped when he found the man looking at him.

"Sabor, Danger." He said.

"Umm…okay. Thank you for saving me." Tsuna said.

"Thank…you?" The man said slightly confused.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said. _This is so awkward. _He decided to change the subject. "Do you know what this place is?"

"This place. This place." The man responded.

"Umm…Do you know where the others are?" Tsuna asked. The man looked even more confused. Tsuna took a deep breath then said, "I got separated from my friends and I am looking for them." The man didn't respond. "You know friends." Tsuna said stretching the last part out.

"Friends." The man said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a guy with gray…" He stopped and remembered what Gokudera said earlier then said, "Actually, I am looking for my friends, Byakuran and Yuni."

"Look for Biakuan, friends?"

"Eh…right." Tsuna said sweat dropping at the pronunciation. Then he noticed someone behind the man. It looked like Yuni.

"Yuni, friends?" The man said.

"…Right." Yuni then walked behind the man and vanished.

"Friends here." The man said.

Tsuna looked up in surprise. "Really?" The man said something that sounded like grunts. "What was that?" The man repeated the grunts. "I may not understand, but if you do know then can you take me to them?" Tsuna said.

The man pointed to himself and said, "Tarzan. Tarzan Go."

"Oh, my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he pointed to himself. "Tarzan go. Tsuna go too."

Tarzan nodded and walked to the door. Tsuna followed after him. Upon exiting, Tsuna saw the magnificent jungle and was taken back by the size and beauty of it. Then he realized how high up he was and shivered a little.

Tarzan then jumped off the tree house into the forest below. Tsuna was nervous about jumping and before he could do anything else the ledge broke of and he tumble after Tarzan into the jungle below.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were taking a break from searching for Tsuna in a clearing of bamboo thickets.

"I hope Tsuna is okay." Yamamoto said sitting on a rock Gokudera was laying down next to him.

"Eh, he can take care of himself." Gokudera said back to his normal self. He turned to see a gorilla staring back at him. They both screamed which caused the gorilla to run away and dropped something.

Yamamoto went over and picked it up. "Isn't this-?" Before he could finish, a rustling was heard from behind them. Both of them got into action mode ready for any Heartless or enemies.

A man with brown and gray hair popped out of the thicket wielding a rifle. "Now who do we have here?" He said.

* * *

Tsuna landed in a dark cove area of the forest. Tarzan looked at him then tilted his head towards a stump. Tsuna looked to see a hole in it and pointed to himself than the hole. Tarzan nodded in response. Tsuna sighed then jumped into the hole. He found himself on a branch and tried to keep balance. Tarzan then appeared behind him, jumped over him than slide down the tree like he was skating. Tsuna followed his example and despite being uncoordinated, manage to keep his balance and stay near Tarzan.

Soon they found themselves at the end when Tarzan jumped off. Of course with Tsuna being Tsuna he naturally fell off head first. At landing, he found himself at some kind of campsite.

"Where are we?" He asked Tarzan. Tarzan then walked towards a big tent and led Tsuna inside. Inside the tent, a young woman was fiddling with something.

"Jane." Tarzan said causing the woman to turn around.

"Oh Tarzan, you're back." The woman then notice Tsuna. "Oh, and who are you?"

"Umm…Hi there, I'm-" Tsuna began.

"Ahh good. Someone who doesn't speak gorilla." Jane interrupted.

_Speak gorilla? _Tsuna thought. Then he looked at Tarzan. _Was that what he was speaking with those grunts earlier?_

"So, I guess you aren't related to him. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane continued.

"I doubt that is what their intentions are, Miss Porter." The three of them turned around to see a man entering the tent with brown and gray hair. Behind him was-

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Gokudera didn't look at Tsuna. Tsuna responded by hiding behind Tarzan.

"Just some clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said leaving the tent.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them." Jane said to the man. She then turned back to Tsuna and the others. "My apologizes, make yourselves at home."

Tsuna then peaked around Tarzan and said, "Well, I plan on staying."

"Well so are we." Gokudera said. Tsuna looked in confusing,

"We found this Gummi block earlier and we believe it may be our bosses. Maybe he is leaving clues." Yamamoto said.

"Okay, then I guess we will work together to figure it out." Tsuna said.

After some introductions, Tsuna turned to Jane and asked. "So what are you doing?"

"Well, we are trying to communicate with Tarzan, but it isn't easy. He was raised by gorilla, so he speaks it." Jane answered.

"He said something earlier. I guess it was in gorilla. Any idea how we can figure it out?" Tsuna said. "It may lead me to my friends, Byakuran and Yuni."

"Well we have this projector. Maybe one of the slides can help us." Jane went to it then looked at it curiously. "That's odd. The slides are missing. They might be around camp. Can you help look for them?" She asked.

"Sure." Tsuna said. All five of them looked around the place spotting the various slides all over the camp site. After collecting all of them, they returned back and Jane set up the slide projector. Various image filled the screen from a ship to two men fencing to a man giving a woman a bouquet. One image caught Tsuna's eye. It was an image of a castle.

"You okay there, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna said. _Why did that look familiar? I've never seen it on the island._

After finishing the slides, Jane turned to Tarzan. "Well, Tarzan?" Tarzan kept looking at the blank screen.

"Do you know where Byakuran and Yuni are?" Tsuna asked. Tarzan finally shook his head. Tsuna felt a little down. "But…I thought-"

"There can only be one other spot." a voice said from behind Tsuna. Everyone turned to see Clayton. "We've been in this jungle for a while and we have yet to see these friends of yours. It would seem like they would be with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to let us see them."

"Please, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't-" Jane began, but Clayton interrupted her.

"Then take us there Tarzan. Let us see the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked at Tsuna for a while then nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked him.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." He responded.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"Ahh, must be the leader. Why don't I come along as well." Clayton said. "The jungle is very dangerous after all." He finished with an eerie smile that made Tsuna unsure about him. Clayton then left the tent.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. That guy, Clayton, he gave off a very scary feeling." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too." Yamamoto said.

"Don't know what you guys are talking about." Gokudera said. "By the way, Baseball Idiot, give him his things."

"Oh right." Yamamoto pulled out the bottle of Dying Will Pills. "Here you are, Tsuna."

"Thanks you." He put them into his pocket. "Now, let's go." The three of them and Tarzan left the tent. However, upon leaving they were attack by Sabor.

"What is that?" Gokudera asked.

"Sabor. Danger." Tarzan responded.

Sabor then tried to strike at all of them, but they all dodged out of the way. He then tried to go for Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, look out!" Tsuna said. Then he noticed that Yamamoto was in a pose.

"Shigure Souen Ryu…" Yamamoto said. He then cut around Sabor. "Shinotsuku Ame." The leopard leapt back and vanished into the forest.

_Thanks, Dad. _Yamamoto thought then turned to the others. "Phew, that was close. Well lead the way Tarzan."

After travel past some hippos and climbing up a tree. They saw two gorillas, a tough angry looking male one and a sad looking female one. Tarzan began communicating to the gorillas, but Tsuna and others didn't understand.

"Wonder what he saying." Yamamoto said.

"Who cares." Gokudera said.

After a few minutes, the tough one looked in the direction of the tree house then walked away with the female one following after him. Tarzan looked down in defeat.

"Is just me or did that one looked distracted?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe we should go in that direction?" Tsuna asked. Tarzan nodded in agreement. He then had them follow through some vines which took a while due Tsuna being afraid to let go sometimes. After reaching past a very enclosed space with a giant tree trunk in the middle and finding a multitude of Dalmatians there, they reached the tree house.

Upon reaching there, they saw Clayton pointing his gun at something. Immediately, all of them sprinted towards him. Gokudera manage to get there first and to distract him, threw a Mini-Bomb behind him, spooking both Clayton and the gorilla he was aiming at. The gorilla jumped away wile Gokudera picked up Clayton by his collar.

"What the hell was that?" He spat in his face. Up on the balcony, the tough gorilla from earlier look down at Tarzan in disappointment. Tarzan seem to be asking for another chance, but the gorilla turned away. All four of them turned to Clayton.

"It's not what it looks like…Ahh! There was a snake slithering nearby. I was protecting the gorilla." He said, but they could tell just how bad a lie it was.

"You are coming back to the camp right now." Gokudera said.

"And why should I listen to a kid like you?" Clayton asked and pushed him aside. "I'll meet you at the site later." He then walked away back into the forest. The rest of them sighed. Gokudera meanwhile saw some kind of silhouette coming off of Clayton. It almost looked like…! He turned away and began thinking it over.

"You okay, Tarzan?" Yamamoto asked. Tarzan shook his head.

"Kerchak no trust many. I not know how to fix." He said.

"Well, lets go back to camp for now." Tsuna said and all of them slide down the vines back to the camp site. Upon reaching it, they explain the situation to Jane when they finished, Clayton finally came back.

"How dare you do a thing like that." Jane scolded.

"Now, now, Miss Porter. I wasn't aiming at the gorilla. There was a-" Clayton began.

"You are not to go near any of the gorillas again. Do you understand?" Jane said.

"It was just a mishap, I assure you…" He stopped when he noticed the others glaring at him. "Fine have your way." He said elegantly then left the tent.

"What am I doing with these nimrods? I'm going to hunt down every last gorilla. No group of children and a wild man will stop me." He took out a pipe. "I'll bet my life on it." He then heard a rustling and got his gun out. Then something jumped out at him and he fired.

Back in the tent, the others were discussing what to do next and about keeping the Dalmatians there till they finished the mission, they heard the shot rang out. The group ran out of the tent and found Heartless surrounding a gorilla.

The group went into action taking out all the Heartless surrounding the gorilla. Tsuna and Gokudera had a bit of a difficult time since they couldn't use their "fiery" attacks around the campground. After all the Heartless were defeated, the gorilla gave them a Gummi block.

"The Heartless seem to be active now." Yamamoto said. "You know. Now that I think about it. I don't think we've seen a Heartless till now."

"I wonder why they just appeared recently?" Gokudera said.

"Family trouble. Must protect." Tarzan said and ran to the forest. Tsuna and the others debated on what to do next.

"Gokudera, why don't you go help Tarzan?" Yamamoto said.

"What? Why?" Gokudera asked.

"Me and Tsuna are going to check on Fuuta and Jiminy and take the puppies safely back to the ship." Yamamoto said pulling Tsuna closer to him. "Good luck." He then took Tsuna to the tent to pick up the puppies.

"Eh. Whatever." Gokudera said running after Tarzan.

* * *

In the tent, they picked up the puppies and began walking to the ship. Tsuna wondering why Yamamoto split them up like this.

"Hey, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. "Why did you split us up like this?"

"Hmm?" Yamamoto said. "Well, I kind of want to talk about you about Gokudera."

"Right…Why did he seem so…unemotional about others?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess you could say it was his upbringing." Yamamoto began. "He was the illegitimate son of a high ranked man in our world. He had a lot to do and a very busy sheltered life with little to no friends. His half-sister also tended to experiment his Poison Cooking on him and most people looked at him with disgust." Tsuna looked down. He was amazed at how much Gokudera had gone through. "However," Yamamoto continued. "there was one person who he cared about. His mother. At the time, he barely saw her due to restriction placed on him, but whenever she was there, he always seemed happy." Yamamoto smiled then frowned. "Then, about ten years ago, some kind of event happened and his mother was killed." Tsuna frowned as well. "The Boss and my father knew about it, but were not allowed to tell us till the time was right. Gokudera became really withdrawn, but always tried to prove himself to high ranked people. Eventually, our Boss took him in as his new right-hand man and from then on he does nothing but try to impress and fulfill all of the Boss's orders."

After finishing the long explanation, they had reached the ship. "I hope you can try to understand and befriend Gokudera." Yamamoto said. "He may say mean and hurtful things sometimes, but he is a good person."

Tsuna help placed the puppies in the ship and talked to Fuuta to show he was all right. However, deep in his mind he thought about everything Yamamoto said and decided to talk to Gokudera later.

* * *

In the middle of the jungle, Gokudera and Tarzan were destroying Heartless one after another and helping the gorillas. Gokudera had to limit his dynamite used to prevent forest fires.

After finding an area to rest, Gokudera decided to talk with Tarzan. "These gorillas are important to you, aren't they?"

"Family." Tarzan said. "Gorillas raised Tarzan since baby."

"You know you aren't related to them." Gokudera said. "I mean you are human like us."

"Family…" He then proceeded to grunt while pointing to chest. Gokudera was confused, but before he could ask for clarification Heartless ambushed them.

They took out the last batch and Tarzan said, "Gorillas safe. Meet back with others." They then proceeded to return back to the bamboo thicket.

"Oh Gokudera. Tarzan." They turned to see Tsuna and Yamamoto walking to them. They walked together, but before they had chance to talk about their progress, Sabor jumped out of the bamboo knocking down Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna. Yamamoto." Gokudera called out. He turned to Sabor. "You'll pay for this you bastard." He began throwing dynamite like no tomorrow, but the leopard seem to jumped out of the way. Gokudera did some calculations on how Sabor moved and went over to Tarzan to tell him his idea. Tarzan nodded and disappear behind the thicket.

Gokudera then proceeded to throw his bombs again. At first Sabor tried to jump out of the way, but when the leopard moved it hit some of the dynamite which were mini and blew up causing the leopard to fall. Before it had a chance to react, the bigger ones blew up around it causing a huge smoke cloud.

"Double Mini Combo" He said. He then turned around to go to the others who were amazed at Gokudera's skills. Then the dust cleared, showing Sabor was still alive. It then attempt to pounced on Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted, but right at that moment, Tarzan popped out of the thicket and slammed his spear into Sabor. The leopard cried out then feel over dead.

Gokudera then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Just as planned."

"That was awesome, Gokudera." Tsuna commented. Gokudera just smiled he then noticed a pipe laying on a rock nearby.

"So how are the gorillas?" Yamamoto asked.

"Family safe for now." Tarzan replied.

"That's good." Yamamoto said. "Looks like things are starting to calm down." Then a scream came from the campground.

"You were saying?" Gokudera said pocketing the pipe.

"Jane!" Tarzan ran towards the camp with the others behind him. Once they reached the campground, they found no one there.

"Where could she be?" Tsuna said. He then noticed Tarzan seem strange. "You okay, Tarzan?"

"Jane in danger. Jane near…tree house." He said. They all left and headed for the tree house fighting all the Heartless that got in their way. As soon as they reached the dark area, they found Jane with the gorilla that Clayton tried to shoot earlier trapped behind some vines.

"Tarzan, Everyone, look out!" Heartless then began to spawned endlessly.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Gokudera asked blasting them one at a time.

Tsuna took down a few himself when he felt a very dark aura coming from somewhere and noticed a fruit that wasn't there before.

"That fruit." he said, "I feel a dark aura coming off of it. We need to take it out." The group had Gokudera and Tsuna take care of it while Yamamoto and Tarzan kept the Heartless at bay.

"How do we get rid of it?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll blow it up." Gokudera said pulling out his dynamite.

"Careful, we don't want to destroy the tree." Tsuna commented.

"Don't worry, I'll just place them at the stem." He did just that and destroyed the fruit. The Heartless vanished and everyone took a breather.

"Man, they just keep coming." Yamamoto said.

"Jane!" Tarzan went over to her and also began talking with the gorilla.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't remember. The last thing I saw was Clayton entering the tent then we were here."

"Terk says Clayton took family with those dark creatures help." Tarzan said.

"No, he plans on hunting them. You must stop him." Jane said. "But where could he be?"

Gokudera pulled out the pipe and looked at it. "I think I know where. We need to get back to the bamboo thicket." They slide down the vines and reached their destination and continued in the opposite direction of the camp.

When they reached, the cliff area, they found the Heartless ganging up on Kerchak and Clayton aiming his gun at the female from before.

"Stop it." Tsuna cried out. Clayton did so and turned towards the group his face completely emotionless. The gorillas used the opportunity to run.

"Clayton?" Tsuna said.

"Not Clayton." Tarzan said then grunted. "Not Clayton."

Clayton then started attacking them with the various Heartless. Tsuna and the others took them down without any effort. Soon only Clayton stood surrounded by Tsuna and the others.

"Was that your army? You are going to need something bigger to take us out." Gokudera said. On cue, the wall behind Clayton blew up. Whatever mysterious force that caused the wall to blow up also seem to make Clayton rise in the air. Then out of nowhere all of them were hit by the mysterious force.

"Me and my big mouth." Gokudera groaned as they got back on their feet.

"How are we going to attack something we can't see?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I think we can assume that whatever thing that attack us, Clayton is riding." Gokudera answered. "So if we attack him, we might attack whatever this invisible creature is. I'll go first and damage then while Tsuna and Yamamoto take care of the creature, Tarzan can go after Clayton."

"Right." Everyone answered. Tsuna decided to take out his pills and eat one. His flames glowed softly yet fierce.

Gokudera went first and unleashed a whole barrage of bombs. "Triple Bomb." Explosions filled the air as the creature and Clayton was bombarded with dynamite after dynamite. After the smoke cleared, the creature was now visible. It looked like some kind of green chameleon like heartless.

The creature aimed to strike Gokudera when Yamamoto jumped in the way.

"Shigure Souen Ryu" He twisted in blade and spun it to create a mini whirlwind to block the oncoming attack. "Shibuki Ame" The creature cried out in pain causing Clayton to lose his grip and Tarzan then jumped up and knocked Clayton off the creature. Tarzan and Clayton then dueled rifle vs. spear.

Tsuna meanwhile started to battle the chameleon. He began punching it while jumping all over the place using his flames to jet around the creature. Soon the creature vanished again and while Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't see it, Tsuna could sense it without any looking. He then burst forward and released one final thrust at the creature. The creature became visible and started to lose balance as it walked towards Tarzan and Clayton.

Tarzan noticed it and said to Clayton, "Move." Then jumped backwards. Instead of listening, Clayton aimed his rifle to kill Tarzan, but before he could pull the trigger and shadow appeared over him and by the time, he could react, it was too late. The Heartless collapsed on Clayton, killing him and both faded away as a heart floated away.

Everyone was silent when Tsuna said sadly, "I guess that's it." The others just looked grim.

"No choice. Clayton not Clayton." Tarzan said.

"It seems like his pride in focusing on his personal mission rather than the welfare of others consumed him by his darkness." Yamamoto guessed. Gokudera looked away, not wanting to see what he might of become.

"Tarzan, Everyone, you're all okay." Everyone turned to see Jane and Terk coming from the bamboo thicket. "Where's Mr. Clayton?" The others looked away, but that gave her the answer. "Oh my!"

"We didn't do it, he did it to himself." Gokudera said bitterly. They decided silently to discontinue the discussion. As if to brighten the mood, the gorillas lead by Kerchak came by and Tarzan talked to them. He seemed shocked by what they were saying. Then Kerchak walked up to Tsuna.

Tsuna froze not sure what was going to happen. Then the huge gorilla grabbed him and threw him up on top of a cliff. The others soon followed but as usual, Tsuna landed on his face.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked.

Tarzan came up the cliff carring Jane. "Tarzan home." He answered.

He then lead them behind the waterfall and up the slippery cliff edges till they reached a cave at the top of the waterfall. In the cave, beautiful butterflies cover a single spot on a tree.

Tarzan made the same grunts again. Tsuna still was confused. "If this is your home, then it looks like…" He seemed sad when Tarzan raised his hand to his ear. The others did the same.

"Oh, you can hear the waterfall from here." Jane stated. Tarzan made the grunts sounds again.

"Friends there, see friends."

"Oh!" Jane said. "I see." She made the grunting sounds as well. "That must mean heart. Friends in our hearts."

"Heart." Tarzan said in agreement.

"Oh, I see." Tsuna said a little disappointed. _I guess Byakuran and Yuni aren't here._

"Friends, same heart." Tarzan started. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." Gokudera suddenly said. "I should of understood your feeling more instead of my own."

Tsuna was taken aback by this, but replied. "I-It's okay, Gokudera." He paused then said, "Actually, I should apologize too. Yamamoto explained to me about your past and I understand now."

Gokudera was a little angry at Yamamoto, but sighed and said, "Nah, it is fine." Then smiled. Tsuna smiled in return.

Yamamot wrapped his arms around the two. "Yeah. All for one, right?" Gokudera got angry and slowly pulled out a stick of dynamite.

However, before he could do anything, a light came from the center of the butterflies revealing a keyhole. Tsuna pointed his Key Ring at the hole and a light shot out and keyhole disappeared as the sound of something locking filled the room. A Gummi Block popped out which looked exactly like the one from before. Tsuna picked it up and pocket it.

"Well, guess the Boss isn't here." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera sighed. Terk went up and bumped shoulders with Gokudera. "What do you want?"

"Looks like somebody likes you." Jane teased. Everybody laughed as they went back to camp while Gokudera got angrier.

* * *

In a dark chamber, the green skin woman from before stood in the center of the room and discussed various things with voices coming from the shadows.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" One of the voices asked.

"The hunter brought them there. It was his lust for power that baited them. But it seemed like it was too much for him and consumed him."

A second voice laughed and said, "Yep, chomped to piece of more like squished."

The first voice spoke again as one of the shadows move to the lit up area. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The voice is revealed to be from a man in black that held a scepter in the shape of a cobra. "However, that boy is starting to become a problem. He has found a few Keyholes already with that blasted Key Ring."

"Have no fear. It will take him ages to find the rest." A hologram projected itself revealing Tsuna and the others. "Besides, he knows not of our other plans."

"Right, the princesses…" A third voice said.

"They are slowly falling into our hands, one by one." The woman then turned her attention to the side. "Speaking of which…" Another figure popped of the dark revealing it to be Alice who look frighten over her predicament.

* * *

Back in the camp, Tsuna and the others were saying their good byes.

"Tsuna, Tarzan, friends." He then handed Tsuna a ring. On it was an emblem that looked like a butterfly.

They departed for the Gummi Ship and took off leaving the place.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal." Yamamoto said.

"Setting course for the next world." Gokudera said starting up the rockets. "How does it look, Baseball Idiot?"

"Clear, no enemies for miles." Yamamoto said. Gokudera then pulled a lever and they blasted forward. "Why not take a break Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah." Tsuna said. He then looked at the ring he was given. He smiled for all the memories it held.

To be continued.

* * *

**Next Time - Duels at the Coliseum and a well recognized cloud to be introduced.**

**A/N - Honestly, I had no idea how this chapter would turn out. I was going to do Olympus Coliseum first, but after working on this chapter, it felt right just to continue it. Adding in the details about Gokudera and the conflict between him and Tsuna seem to fit and help them better understand one another. I wonder if anyone can guess what happen to Gokudera's mother or when.  
**

**Also, has anyone made the connections to the rings yet? It is pretty obvious, but I won't introduce it till we go back to Traverse Town.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is having a good Holiday and amazed at my update pace. Please read my other stories and review.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~NoT  
**


	8. Chapter 6: Drifting Cloud

**Hi Nobody here, so this took a while with school, but after 3 months I finished. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out the A/N too. Now Disclaimers. Aria and Aerith.  
**

**Aerith - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Dinsey Interactive. Also Kingdom Hearts 3D is out in Japan  
**

**Aria - He also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Reborn is also reaching a very big point so read up on it.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

KHReborn Chapter 6 - Drifting Cloud

Tsuna once again looked at the rings he had collected from the previous two worlds. The first he got from the Cheshire Cat which had a playing card emblem on it while the one had found in Tarzan's world had a butterfly symbol on it.

_What are these rings anyway?_ Before he got a chance to look into more again the ship's alarms went off. Tsuna joined the others on the bridge to learn about this new world.

"It seems to be a coliseum." Yamamoto said as he looked at the screen.

"Coliseum? As-As in f-fighting?" Tsuna said shaking a little.

"Looks like it. We'll be landing soon." Gokudera said as he set the ship to auto-pilot. "Suit up and prepare for whatever will happen next." He then disappeared into his room.

Yamamoto then turned to Tsuna. "You okay Tsuna? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Well," Tsuna then explained about the rings he got and he wondered about them.

"Ahh, the rings. Well, if you feel like it might help you, why don't you take them with you?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Okay." He placed the rings on his vacant hand. Tsuna grouped up with Yamamoto and Gokudera, left the ship together and entered through the coliseum's giant gates.

"This places looks amazing." Tsuna said. Though he didn't know it, he felt a little excited about fighting. They walked into the main gates and saw someone standing on a pedestal working on a sign near the doorway.

"Umm…excuse me…" Tsuna said to the person.

"Oh you're here. Just when I need ya. I need you to move that pedestal." He pointed to a big white pedestal on the opposite side of the room without turning around. "Gotta get this place ready for the games."

"But…we…" Tsuna tried to say to the person, but it looked like he wasn't listening. Tsuna sighed and decided to try and push the pedestal then he might get this person's attention. He went up to it and tried to push it, but it didn't budge and it didn't even show any sign of even moving.

_Is this thing really that heavy?_ He thought. After a few more attempts he gave up.

"Let me try." Said Gokudera while he rolled up his sleeves. Despite many attempts and using different methods, it didn't budge. "Stupid block." He began to pull out the dynamite, but Tsuna stopped him.

"We can't blow up other people's stuff."

Gokudera put the dynamite away and Yamamoto went up. "My turn." He gave his best effort, but the pedestal didn't even flinch to the athlete's touch.

"Ugh…This thing is just to heavy." Tsuna said.

"Too heavy?" The trio turned to the person. "What do you mean it's too-" He turned around revealing himself to be some kind of half-man, half-goat. He initially looked up, but when he saw nobody there he looked down at the three of them. "Wrong guy. What are you doing here? Do you know what this place is?" He jumped off his own pedestal, "This here's the Coliseum! Heroes only!" He started walking to the group. "My hand's are tied up with the games right now, so run along pipsqueaks."

_Pipsqueaks? You're shorter than all of us._ Tsuna thought.

"What do you mean pipsqueak?" Gokudera said starting to reach for his dynamite. Yamamoto managed to hold him back, but Gokudera struggled for a bit. "Just one…I'll even make it a Mini." He said.

"Look, I'll explain it." The goat man began walking around the room. "Heroes from across the lands to fight fierce creatures right here in the Coliseum."

"Heh, well some heroes those people might be if you can't recognize the ones in front of you." Gokudera said with a smirk.

"You guys heroes? Don't make me laugh." The goat man said.

"Tsuna here is a real special one. He was picked by the Key Ring." Yamamoto said putting his arm around Tsuna.

The goat man looked at them dumbfounded then began laughing hysterically. "That pipsqueak is a hero?" he laughed even harder and honestly Tsuna didn't blame him. He then regain his composure and said, "Look if you can't even move this pedestal," he began his attempt to push the pedestal. It didn't move at all. He began to try at different angles. "You can't even call yourselves heroes." He then collapsed and started breathing heavy. Gokudera snickered.

"Okay, even so, it takes more than just brawn." he panted. "What see what you three can do?" He then walked over to the doorway. "Follow me." The three of them walked after him. "By the way, name's Philoctetes, but just call me Phil."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I prefer Tsuna."

"Hayate Gokudera. Just Gokudera."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me, Yamamoto."

"Heh, you certainly have interesting names, pipsqueaks." Phil said as they entered the arena. Gokudera began fuming again. "Anyway, I've got these trials. They're tough, but do you want to try, pipsqueaks?"

"I'll show you whose a pipsqueak!" Gokudera said.

"Right you can go first then." Phil quickly arranged the place setting up barrels and platforms. "Rules are simple, you just need to destroy all the barrels in the time limit."

"Heh, no problem. I can get them all in ten seconds." Gokudera said.

"Really then show me what you can do, pipsqueak." Phil responded.

Gokudera just smile and released a bunch of dynamite. "Rocket bomb." All the dynamite instantly fired off towards each barrel destroying them instantly. Phil looked shocked at what just happened.

"What the- How the-?" He stuttered.

Gokudera smiled and said, "Tough you say, pipsqueak?"

Phil growled a little and said, "You got the easy one, the others are way tougher."

"Sure they are." Gokudera said walking back to the others.

"Whose next?" Phil called out.

"I'll go." Yamamoto said while raising his hand.

"Okay, just give me a minute to rearrange things." He said. After a few minutes, the arena had more platforms and replaced all the barrels. "Okay. Just like before, destroy all of them within the time limit."

"Right." Said Yamamoto. He quickly jumped in to action cutting down all the barrels he came across.

After destroying most of them, Phil called out. "You got ten seconds." Yamamoto looked around to see there were two barrels left. He could only make it to one in the time limit though. He though about what to do and quickly went into action. He jumped up to one of the barrels and got into a batting position. He took his sword and swung it at the barrel. The barrel went flying and hit the other barrel destroying both of them.

"Nice job, kid. Just within the time limit." Phil said. "Especially that ending. You're a natural fighter."

"Nah, just a baseball player." Yamamoto said. Gokudera sighed in irritation. He hated when Yamamoto was praised more than him. "Besides, Gokudera is better than me. He managed to finished the fastest and very accurately." Gokudera looked up and actually felt embarrassed to be praised by Yamamoto.

"Eh, maybe, but quick judgment could also cause problems if he hits his allies by accident." Phil said blowing off some of Yamamoto's word.

Gokudera went back into rage mode and then said, "Yeah, well, Tsuna is better than both me and Yamamoto." Tsuna looked at Gokudera in shock.

"Really?" Phil said. Tsuna quickly shook his head, but Gokudera continued.

"Yeah, he's taken out bigger monsters than anything you could summon up."

"Okay then, he can do my toughest challenge of them all." Phil said. He then got to work and set up the stage which included some platforms that were floating.

_How are they doing that? _Tsuna thought.

"Okay, pipsqueak, show me what you can do." Phil said as he began the timer. Tsuna gulped and began punching the barrels destroying them one at a time. After destroying about half of them, he realized that he wouldn't make it time. He took out a pill and went into Dying Will Mode. He quickly obliterate the remaining barrels and finished with enough time.

"Whoa that was amazing kid." Phil said after Tsuna landed and deactivated his flame. "You remind me of someone I met long ago." Tsuna smiled guessing it was a complement. They walked back into the entrance.

"So, we can now participate in the games right?" Gokudera asked with a slight smug.

"The Games? No chance." Phil said.

"What? Why?" Gokudera asked.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Phil said.

Yamamoto counted on his fingers, "Wait isn't that-?"

"Hey, we proved ourselves, what more do you need?" Gokudera interrupted.

"True, you guys do have skills, but you need more than that. Come back when you've found it." Phil left to work on the sign some more.

"Grr…That stupid goat." Gokudera said.

"Let's just go Gokudera." Said Yamamoto. All three felt a little let down and like they needed to improve. Well Tsuna anyway. Gokudera and Yamamoto considered to use their secret weapons.

Before they could pass the gates a voice called out to them.

"He's a stubborn old goat, ain't he?"

The trio turned around to a very pale individual dressed in black with blue fire for hair.

"And who are you?" Gokudera asked slightly interested.

"Whoa, just a minute there, boom boy. Let me guess, you want into the games, correct?" He placed his arm on Tsuna. It felt cold like all of live just left Tsuna. "Well, then get a load of this," He handed them a very fancy piece of paper. "This little thing just may be what you are looking for."

Gokudera snatched it. "Is this some kind of pass? Why are you giving it to us?"

"What can I say. I feel like a good person. Good luck out there. I'll be rooting for you, flame boy." He said slowly sounding uninterested near the end then he disappeared.

"You think we can trust him?" Yamamoto asked.

"I really don't know." Tsuna said remembering when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. We can really show how much of a heroes we are to that stupid goat and who knows maybe some of the contestants know about your friends or our Boss." Gokudera said sounding excited. He then proceeded back to the entrance. Tsuna and Yamamoto followed after him.

"Back already. What do you want?" Phil asked.

"Take that, goat man." Gokudera said while handing Phil the pass.

Phil looked at it in confusion then shock. "How in the Underworld did you get this?"

"Does it matter? We can enter the games." Gokudera said.

_I think he is a bit too excited._ Tsuna thought.

"I guess so. This looks very authentic. Well the preliminaries will start soon. Prep up and come back in a while. I'll register you guys in the mean time." He began to leave when he turned around and asked, "What do you want to be called?"

"Called?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, you guys are a team right? You need a team name."

"Hmm…" They all thought. They began naming off a bunch of suggestions from naming after the Boss to odd thing like clams or rainbows. Finally Yamamoto thought up one they all agreed on.

"Familiga Cuore."

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"It means Heart Family." Gokudera said. _Since when does he know Italian?_

"That sounds nice." Tsuna said.

"Okay, Familiga Cuore." Phil said as he left.

The three of them headed back to the Gummi Ship to gather supplies. When Fuuta saw them enter, he was confused.

"Did you guys finish up already?" He asked.

"No," Tsuna sighed. "We are going to fight in the Games."

"Oh, can I watch Tsuna and the others?" Fuuta asked.

"You want to cheer us on?" Tsuna asked.

"Actually, I want to get a full evaluation of your fighting styles," Fuuta said with a innocent smile. Tsuna fell to the ground comically. "But I'll cheer you guys on." Tsuna just shook his head and grabbed some supplies. The four of them left the ship and headed back to the Coliseum. Upon reaching the entrance, Phil stood near the doorway.

Phil stopped all of them. "Hey, only you three are signed up, who is this kid?"

"I'm Fuuta. I'm going to watch Tsuna and the others." Fuuta replied.

"Ahh, well you can come with me." Phil said then pointed to the others. "The rest of you," he pointed to the doorway, "go through that door."

The three of them did so and walked to the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A loud voice called out in the arena. "Welcome to the Coliseum." A black hair man dressed in black wearing a red scarf came forth. "I'll be commentator, Knuckles." The crowd cheered. "Now to introduce our combatants, in this corner, we have Team Familiga Cuore." For some reason a bunch of girls seemed to shriek when they saw Gokudera and Yamamoto. "And in this corner, we have Shadow Scout." A bunch of heartless formed on the other side.

"Heartless?" The trio said and got into battle position.

"Oh it looks like Cuore is ready to fight." Knuckles said as he walked off the arena. "Let's have an extreme fight."

_Extreme? _Tsuna thought as it sounded familiar.

"Fight."

* * *

Tsuna and the others easily finished off the weak group of Heartless as the crowd cheered.

"And the winners are…Team Familiga Cuore." Knuckles announced as he re-entered the arena. Knuckles walked up to the team. "Congratulation. Can I ask the winner names?"

"I…I…I'm Sa…Sa…Sawada Tsuna…na…nayoshi." Tsuna said meekly.

"Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera said slightly annoyed.

"Yamamoto Takashi." Yamamoto said with his trademark smile. Girls squeals could be heard in the background.

"How extreme." Knuckles said calmly. He walked back to announced the next match. Tsuna and the others went to the sidelines to see Phil and Fuuta there.

"You guys were awesome." Fuuta said.

"You guys may not be heroes, but that fight wasn't half bad." Phil commented. Gokudera smirked. "Good thing you had me to train you."

Gokudera snapped. "Like Hell, you stupid goat."

As the two began to argue, a young boy in a school uniform came up beside them.

"Move." The figure said as he walked up to Gokudera and Phil.

"Eh?" Both of them said as they turned to the figure. The figure pulled out two tonfas and arm them to strike.

"Move or I'll bite you to death." He said. Gokudera was about to argue, but Knuckle came up.

"Ahh, you must be Hibari. You're up right now." He then indicate for the young man named Hibari to follow him.

"Humph. Whatever." He walked forward not taking notice to Tsuna and the others.

"That guy is powerful." Phil said. "He may be difficult to beat."

Gokudera scoffed. "I'll take him down in one hit." Tsuna sweat dropped. As Hibari match began within seconds the enemies were defeated.

_Whoa! _Tsuna thought.

"Ooh that was fast, but not very extreme." Knuckles said.

Hibari just turned away with a look of disappointed. "How boring."

"Next round. Team Familiga Cuore vs. Team Sinisters." Knuckles announced. Tsuna and the others snapped back to attention.

"Lets win so we can fight Hibari." Yamamoto said. Tsuna shivered and Gokudera smiled with revenge.

* * *

After the next match, Phil congratulated them. "Guess you guys are better than I thought. Kind of wish Herc was here to see this."

"Herc?" Fuuta asked.

"Hercules. The greatest hero I ever trained. He is visiting his father right now unfortunately."

"Interesting." Fuuta said as he pulled out his book and begin to write some information.

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena behind his gate. Hades and Hibari stood in the shadows.

"Those kids over there, you will be fighting them soon." Hades said. "Don't ruin the opportunity. Take them out fast."

"Hmph. A god is afraid of three herbivores? Maybe that god is a herbivore as well." Hibari said uninterested. Hades' hair grew. "Beside the deal was-"

"I know what the deal was. I wrote it. Who do you think I am? I know it says to only kill Hercules." Hades began to shout. "But to get to him, you need to beat the kid." He began to calm down. "Like that goat says. Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it." He leaned into Hibari. "I mean one or two accidents won't make a difference, right?"

Hibari began to walk away to prep for his next match. "Just keep your end of the deal or I'll bite you to death." A purple flame appeared on his hand then disappeared after he exited the dark room.

"Geez. A tough nut that one. Still hard to come by suckers like him." Hades commented as a growl came from behind him.

* * *

A few matches later, Tsuna and the others came face to face with Hibari. The crowd cheered wildly.

"And now the match everyone has been waiting for." Knuckles announced. "In the left corner, we have Team Familiga Cuore with Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera, and Yamamoto Takashi." The crowd cheered. "And the right corner, we have the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyoya Hibari." The crowd cheered even louder. "Looks like the crowd can't wait either." Knuckles walked away. "Let this extreme match begin."

Tsuna and the others took their stance.

"Let's be careful. This guy…he is scarier than the heartless." Tsuna said.

"Tch, more like easier." Gokudera charge forward with dynamite in hand.

"How pointless. Coming at me directly is an amateur's move." Hibari said and aimed to swing at Gokudera only for him to vanish under him. Hibari looked up to see himself surround by dynamite.

"Bomb Blitz." Gokudera said as the bombs went off. The crowd filled with a mix of cheers in boos. Gokudera just lit a new cigarette in response. "See. One hit."

"Does the herbivore think it has fangs?"

Gokudera turned to see Hibari in the center of the smoke undamaged.

"H-How?" Gokudera replied. Before he had a change to counter, Hibari charged forth and slammed his tonfas into Gokudera chest. Gokudera coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"One down." Hibari said as the crowd cheered.

"Gokudera." Tsuna shouted as he rushed over to him.

"Two down." Hibari said as he charged at Tsuna.

Tsuna raised his gloves in defense, but he felt nothing. He looked to see Yamamoto blocking the strike with his sword.

"Tsuna, go check on Gokudera. I'll hold off Hibari." He said. Tsuna nodded and headed towards Gokudera again.

"Now this herbivore has some fangs." Hibari let a small smile out. Yamamoto shivered, but kept his ground. They pulled back and charged at each other again. Tsuna reached Gokudera.

"Gokudera." Tsuna called. Gokudera didn't respond. Tsuna patted his shoulder, he was unresponsive. Tsuna began to panic. He looked to find any potions he had, but found he was out. Soon a second body landed next to him. He turned to see Yamamoto beaten and unconscious. A shadow appeared behind him.

"Even with fangs, a herbivore is a herbivore." Tsuna turned to see Hibari standing before him. "Does this one wish to join the others?"

"Please don't hurt them any more." Tsuna begged. Hibari stood them walked past him.

"Just as I thought, a weakling not even worth fighting." He then set to strike the other two.

_No, if he keeps it up, they will die. _Tsuna thought. _What do I do? _Then he looked at the rings on his hands and remembered how he got them. _No, it isn't a matter of what to do. It is what I have to do._

Flames sprouted on Tsuna's gloves and engulfed them. The ring with the card on it glowed light green.

Tsuna turned to Hibari and shouted.

"Stop!"

The voice that sounded so commanding immediately silenced the whole area. Everyone turned to see the boy with flames sprouting from his forehead and gloves.

"Oh, it looks like Sawada Tsuna had an ace up his sleeve. How will Hibari respond?" Knuckles announced as he turned to Hibari. Everyone looked to see Hibari wasn't moving. Tsuna began to walked towards him then past him. Hibari didn't even flinch. It was like he was frozen in place or…

Tsuna leaned down and put both of his hands of his comrades. At first, nothing happened, then a dark green light emitted from his second ring with the butterfly. After the light died down, groans were heard from Gokudera and Yamamoto as they stood up.

"What happened?" Gokudera asked as he rubbed his chest.

"Hibari knocked both of you out." Tsuna said.

"Whoa! Tsuna just healed his teammates, but Hibari still isn't doing anything." Hibari remained frozen in place. "It looks like Tsuna used a Stop spell on him. Extreme!" The crowd cheered.

_Stop spell?_ Tsuna thought, but before he had more time to think Hibari began to move.

"You." He said calmly to Tsuna. "You have much more potential than the other herbivores." He turned away. "But, I'm bored now." He began to walk away. Distracted by Tsuna's power, he failed to noticed a giant paw slam him into the ground.

"Hibari!" Tsuna said losing his flames.

Hibari looked up to see Hades in the shadows of the Collusion. Hades looked shocked, but then smiled and said, "Oh right, I forgot that one other rule: Accidents happen. Our contract is null and void, good day." He then disappeared into the shadows.

The giant dog named Cerberus lifted its paw and raised its three heads to snack on Hibari when two individuals jumped in to stop it. One was a man in armor while the other was Knuckles.

"Herc! Knucks!" Phil called out.

"Phil, get them out of here." Hercules said.

"We'll hold off Cerberus." Knuckles said.

Everyone evacuated the coliseum leaving Hercules, Knuckles and an unconscious Hibari with the three headed dog.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Phil paced nervously. "That was close. That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc and Knucks should be able to take him, but the again maybe not."

_What's the guardian of the underworld doing here? _Tsuna thought. Tsuna looked back into the coliseum and turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"We need to help them." He said.

"What?" Both Gokudera and Phil said.

"That ain't no match, kid. That's a real fight. If you lose…" Phil said.

"Why should we? We don't owe that jerk anything." Gokudera commented.

"We have to." Yamamoto said. "Because that is what heroes do." He smiled.

Gokudera growled. "If we die for him, I'm going to kill you, Baseball Idiot."

"Haha. Of course. Of course."

_They can't take anything seriously._ Tsuna thought. The three of them walked back.

"Good luck Tsuna." Fuuta called out.

Hercules and Knuckles were backed into a corner with Hibari on Knuckle's shoulder. The dogs were set to strike when they heard a noise and turned to see Tsuna and the others. Hercules and Knuckles took that opportunity to run to the door.

Phil stood behind the trio. "I got two words for you guys. Attack."

The three got into position as Cerberus charged energy into its mouth. It then shot it into the ground. Soon portals of dark flames shot out around the trio. The three of them dodge, but the dog followed up with huge balls of fire that aimed for them. The dogs finally pounced on to Tsuna and roared in his face. Tsuna panicked again and punched the center head. In an instant, Cerberus feel over and was out cold.

"Wow, Tsuna, you are strong." Yamamoto said.

"You K.O. the mutt in one hit." Gokudera said shockingly.

Tsuna was just as shock. _Am I really that strong?_

The three went back to tell the news.

* * *

A little while later, Phil stood on a podium with a paper in his hand. Hercules and Knuckles were at his side. Fuuta went back to the ship to share his information with Jiminy.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Furthermore-"

"Wait! Junior heroes?" Gokudera asked with a scowl.

"You rookies still need to understand what it means to be a true hero." Phil told them. "You may have taken out Cerberus in one hit, but there is more to being a hero than power."

"What does it take then?" Yamamoto asked with a curious look.

Hercules then spoke. "Well, it's difficult to explain. I guess it is something you need to find out on your own. Like I did."

_What it means to be a hero?_ Tsuna thought.

"So when are there more games?" Gokudera asked.

"We won't be having games for a while, but the moment we do we will let you know." Knuckles said.

"Fine." Gokudera sighed. "Guess we better move on." The three of them waved and left the lobby.

"Still, I am amazed the kid took out Cerberus in one hit."

"True be told. Knuckles and I weakened him before they got out there, but lets keep that between us three." Hercules said.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said.

"Still, he is a good kid." The two of them turned to Knuckles. "He thinks he took out Cerberus in one hit and yet he doesn't let it go to his head. If anything, he is almost a hero already." Knuckle said. _Actually, he kind of reminds me of those individuals from a long time ago._

Outside the trio found Hibari laying down on the steps to the exit. A little yellow bird rested on his head.

"Hibari?" Tsuna said.

"What do you herbivores want?" He said with his eyes closed. Tsuna shivered a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Like a dog will take me down. I'll bite him and his owner to death later." He responded sitting up.

"His owner?"

"Hades." The three looked shocked. "I made a deal with him, I'd help him if he helped me. I am trying to find someone. I looked deep into the darkness, but no light was found in it." He started to scowl. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"You'll find it." Tsuna said. Hibari looked at Tsuna.

"You are searching for someone as well, aren't you?" Hibari said. Tsuna just nodded. Hibari gave a very fearful smile. "I don't normally do this, but here." He handed him a ring. "I allowed you live today, but cross my path again and I'll bite you to death." He then disappeared back into the coliseum.

"That guy…is scary." Tsuna said. He looked at the ring. A symbol for bird in front of a cloud was on it.

"He's just annoying come on. Let's go." Gokudera said. The sun began to set as the three of them left for the Gummi Ship.

Where they just were, Hades stood with a projection of Hercules in his hand.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you and handsome to boot. He's just perfect" Hades burned the projection in his hand. "Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades turned red and shot flames into the air.

He then calmed down and realized something.

"Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are coming together. Hercules will train the flaming brat and when the next games comes around, destroy them both." He then sensed someone behind him. "And who invited you? I am running the show and you aren't needed."

A green skin women dressed in black stood behind him and responded. "As you wish. Fight to your hearts content." The woman turned to leave. Hades snapped his fingers and returned to the Underworld.

* * *

Back on the Gummi Ship, the crew decided to think of what to do next.

"Where should we go next?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera looked at the screen. "I don't know. There aren't any paths to anywhere else. It is like we are stuck in some kind of circle."

"Hmm…Why don't we go back to Traverse Town and ask Ryohei?" Tsuna asked.

"That Turf Tops?" Gokudera said as Tsuna looked at Gokudera oddly for the nickname and Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera sighed and said, "Guess there is nothing else." He got into the pilot seat. "Prepare for take off."

"Right." Yamamoto and Tsuna got into position and the group headed off towards Traverse Town.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Next time: ****The Return to Traverse Town and meeting of a familiar face**

**A/N: So, I introduce what the rings do. It is pretty simple, but I thought why not. I also plan on going back to the Coliseum, but I think I'll only do it once in this story, but I am not sure when, maybe a bonus story or something.**

**Also, I think Hibari is a bit different than he should be, but you got to figure out how to move the story. But I bet you can't figure out his motives.**

**Anyway, I think I'll either work on the next chapter or one of my other stories. People have been wanting more Ice Mage plus Vampire.**

**Who else is excited about KH3D out in Japan. I can't wait for the American release.**

**Till next time**

**~NoT  
**


	9. Chapter 7: Traverse Town: Part 2

**Hi Nobody here, sorry for taking forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out the A/N too. Now Disclaimers. Hibari and Cloud.  
**

**Cloud - Nobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive. He's been gone for a long time.  
**

**Hibari - ...*pulls out tonfas* Why don't I just bite you to death?**

**Umm I also doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That belongs to Akira Amano, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. *runs* ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Traverse Town Part II

The Gummi Ship landed outside the doors to Traverse Town. Tsuna asked Fuuta to get some supplies while they looked for Ryohei.

"Where do you think Ryohei is?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto shrugged their shoulders.

"We didn't actually find him when we came here last time." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna thought for a bit. "Maybe Spanner knows." He said.

"Spanner?" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked.

"He's the guy who works at the accessory shop." Tsuna said. The two shrugged and decided that was probably their only lead at the moment. As the trio entered the accessory shop, they heard a bell ring.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked.

"I think that is this town's bell tower. But I wonder why it is being rung?" Yamamoto said.

"Probably midnight or something." Gokudera said.

"No actually." Said a voice. The trio turned to see Spanner pulling up his goggles. His face was covered in oil. "The bell tower hasn't been rung at all since I've been here. It just started ringing just recently." He held out his hand. "Names Spanner, are these your friends?"

"No, I am still looking for them." He frowned. Spanner handed him another lollipop and gave one to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Thanks. We were wondering if you knew where Ryohei and the others were."

"Ryohei can usually be found underneath the sewers. He likes to train there. Try going through the back alley to get there."

"Thanks Spanner. How goes the robot work?" Tsuna asked.

"Good. Still need to figure out a power source, but almost there. " Spanner paused. "Maybe if I…" He put his goggles back on and got to work.

The trio laughed to themselves and followed the path Spanner told them to go to. They found the entrance and walk to a dank cave where Ryohei was punching the air and Aria sat reading a book next to a lantern. When she noticed the trio, she closed her book.

"Hello, you three." She said with a bright smile. The three of them waved. "What brings you here?"

The three of them explained their adventure so far,

"So you found the Keyholes." Ryohei asked taking a break from his training.

"Yeah, the Key Ring locked it automatically." Tsuna said.

"Extreme." Ryohei said pumping his fist. "Each world has a Keyhole which leads to the heart of those worlds. There might be one in this town too. But I have not scene one at all."

"Wait what?" Gokudera said.

"It was in Timoteo's reports." Aria explained. "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and mess with the world's core."

Tsuna gulped, "What happens to the worlds?"

Aria frowned. "They disappear." The trio looked shocked. "That's why your Key Ring is important. Lock all the Keyholes you come across."

"Sounds dangerous." Tsuna said.

"Seeing the different worlds will also help you seeing as you are looking for your friends and your Boss." Ryohei explained.

Tsuna had a look of confidence in his eyes. "Right." Then he remembered something. He pulled out the odd Gummi piece they found. "Say Ryohei, do you know what these Gummi Blocks are?"

"I have no idea to the Extreme." He shouted which echoed through the cave. The others covered their ears.

"Spanner may know. He knows something about machines and ships." Aria said.

"Okay, thank you." Tsuna said.

As they turned to leave, Ryohei stopped them. "Here, take this." He handed Tsuna a stone. "This stone has something mysterious about it. I found it the other day and I feel like you should have it."

"How do I use it?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei smiled then ran off. "Sorry, got to train to the Extreme." He vanished.

"Useless Turf Top." Gokudera said. The three of them said bye to Aria then went back to Spanner.

* * *

As they entered they found smoke coming from behind the desk. "Spanner!" Tsuna called out. Spanner appeared behind them with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the area.

"Sorry about that." He said. "My idea didn't work, but it came close." He wiped the area then ask, "What do you guys need? More lollipops?"

"No we were wondering what these are?" Tsuna said as he held the Gummi pieces. Spanner took them and examine them.

"This is a Gummi block." He said. The three of them fell forward.

"Of course it is." Gokudera said, "But what is it for?"

"It's navigation Gummi. You can use it to travel farther or warp directly to places you've been to before." Spanner explained. "If you want, I can install it into your ship." The three nodded. "But, I need a favor."

"Of course." Gokudera glared.

"I just need you to deliver this book. A friend of mine asked if I could fix it up which I did the best I could. Anyway, he lives past the Third District behind the sign with a fire on it. Do that and I'll install it for no charge." The three of them reluctantly agreed.

Then out of nowhere the bell rung again when it did the ground shook.

"Wha-?" Tsuna said as he fell over. "That didn't sound good."

"No it didn't. Go check that out before delivering the book." Spanner said.

"Great, more distractions." Gokudera commented. The three walked to the second district and went to the top of the bell tower.

"Huh, no one is here." Yamamoto said. He then noticed a rope. "Is this what connects to the bell?" He pulled it. The bell rang thought the town. Then they noticed the stone mural in front of the fountain shifting. A keyhole appeared from it.

"So that's where it is." Tsuna commented. The three of them walked towards it when pieces of familiar armor fell in front of them. "These are…" Tsuna said as the armor took form of the one they fought last time they were in town.

"Please, we are stronger since then. We can take it." Gokudera said.

Then the armor began to shift around till it was upside-down. The arms turned in to feet while the feet became more claw like. The visor opened revealing the Heartless's yellow eyes. It seem to scowl at the trio.

"Or not." Tsuna whimpered. The armor began to move more randomly compared to their last battle and when it punched, it created craters. They tried to use their strategy from last time, but failed as the armor was more aware and faster then the previous one.

Tsuna was about to take a pill when the armored heartless grabbed the pill jar and crushed them. "No, the pills." Tsuna said. The armor then grabbed Tsuna when he was distracted. He screamed as the armor began to crush his body.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called. He lifted pulled out a box when Gokudera stopped him.

"We can't use that." Gokudera said.

"Tsuna is in trouble. This over qualifies as an emergency." Yamamoto pushed Gokudera aside. His ring produced a light blue flame. He pushed that flame into a box. The box opened and revealed a swallow coated in the same light blue flame. "Kojiro. Let's help Tsuna." They both charged forward at incredible speeds. "Scontro di Rondine." Yamamoto pieced through not only the arm that got Tsuna but one of the legs that tried to stop him. Yamamoto caught Tsuna but the other arm and foot aimed to hit them both.

However before either made contact, two bright red flames pieced through them, destroying them both. The source of it was Gokudera who now had an arm cannon with a skull at the end of the barrel.

"Flame Arrow." He said with a smile.

Tsuna looked on at shock. These two had kept these hidden from him, but why?

The body began to get frantic and spun around the place. The three of them dodged out of the way. Yamamoto couldn't keep up with its movements while Gokudera couldn't lock on to it.

Tsuna wanted to do something, but his pills were destroyed. He felt helpless.

Then out of nowhere, a shot rang out and punctured through Tsuna's skull.

_Is this death? _Tsuna thought as his eyes closed. _I can't die. I need to save everyone. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Byakuran, Yuni. I can't. I won't die. I'll be…_

His eyes opened wide, "Reborn!" He shouted as an intense orange flame appeared on his head he stood up as all of his clothes except his gloves and boxers were destroyed. "I'll protect my friends with my Dying Will." He then charge forth and jumped towards the Heartless. He then preceded to beat down the Heartless till it fell over. He then gave it one final punch with his ring and the thing vanished leaving a heart to vanish in the air.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were shock for not only Tsuna having so much hidden potential, but that it was activated with their families' secret bullet.

The flame vanished from Tsuna's head and he calmed down as the Key Ring glowed and locked the Keyhole then he freaked when he noticed that he had no clothes. Yamamoto went to grab some clothes for Tsuna while Gokudera talked with Tsuna.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. Tsuna explain the feeling of dying and regret then being filled with tremendous amount of power and beating the heartless.

"Then I felt the power go away and found myself here in only my boxers and gloves." Tsuna finished.

"You were shot with a Dying Will Bullet." Gokudera said. "It is another and original way to activate the Dying Will Flame till the pills were made, but I don't know who made the pills nor do I know who could of shot you. The bullet is a secret in our family with only the top members knowing about it." Both he and Tsuna though over what could have happened.

"Are those weapons you guys used also family secret?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera stared off into space before nodding.

"We were to use them in emergencies to prevent others from learning of them. The Boss got them from one of his friends a long time ago, but was to be careful about it since it was new technology." Gokudera finished as Yamamoto came back and handed Tsuna some clothes that were similar to his last pair. The three talked over what happened, but had no idea what to do.

"Let's deliver Spanner's book for now." Tsuna said and the three went to the Third District. The found the third district and saw a picture of a flame. Gokudera lit his flame and pointed at the picture causing the wall to move away to reveal a secret cavern. In the cavern stood a broken-down house on an island with stepping stones leading to it. Tsuna and the others hopped across and knocked on the door. When there was no answer they shook the door to find it wouldn't open. They looked around and found a hole. They entered to find an empty room with a raised platform.

The three began to explore the place and found nothing.

"There's something about this musty place…"

Tsuna turned to the source of the familiar voice to see Yuni walking behind him. _Yuni?!_

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls." She walked past Tsuna then turned towards him. "Remember?"

Tsuna reached out towards Yuni. "Yuni?" He asked.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at him with a concern face. When Tsuna turned back, Yuni was gone.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Tsuna and the others turned to the new voice. Two figures stood at the hole. One was a man in white with a purple shirt and brown hair while the other was a baby in a military colors with blonde hair and a blue pacifier.

"Colonnello? Dr. Shamel?" Yamamoto said.

"It appears to be Gokudera, Yamamoto and the weak one from earlier, kora." The baby said.

_Weakling?_ Tsuna thought.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Gokudera said as he growled at Shamal.

"Is that anyway to talk to your tutor?" Shamal respond as a mosquito flew around him.

"To answer, we are here to train the Key-Ring bearer as instructed from your boss, kora." Colonnello said.

"What?" The three of them said. Shamal began to set up the room with various items as Colonnello explain things to the trio.

"My name is Colonnello and this is my pet, Falco, kora." He said. "I 'work' with their boss and help train them, but ultimately work on my own. That is Dr. Shamal, he is a bit of a…" Colonnello paused, but Gokudera finished.

"A perverted doctor who only will treat women." He growled.

"Hey, I helped you sometimes." He yelled back.

"You gave me some bandages and wished me luck." Gokudera shouted back.

Colonello smack them both. "Anyway, we watched your battle against that Heartless and notice the pills and your lack of inner strength, kora. We decided to give you a boost…" He whipped out his rifle. "and shot you with a Dying Will Bullet, kora. However, you shouldn't rely on those pills, they are weaker compared to an actual Dying Will Flame, kora." He turned to Shamal, "However, since you are a weak maggot, we will give you some help till you can activate it on your own, kora." Shamal pulled out a vital of pills and toss them to Tsuna. "If you need a refill just find us, but you will need to train with us next time." Colonnello gave a smirk which gave Tsuna chills for some reason.

"Also we will teach you about the rings on your hand." Colonello continued. "Rings have their own abilities and when certain ones are equipped with the Key-Ring, it unlocks hidden magical abilities, kora." He pointed at the two. "To activate the abilities, you need to send some of your Dying Will to the rings and it will activate it's magic, but be careful where you aim it, don't want to burn your friends or heal your enemies, kora."

"Done." Replied Shamal. The three looked around and found the place decorated with books, guns and a table with tea cups.

"Wow." Then Tsuna remembered why they were there. He pulled out the book which also caused Ryohei's gem to fall out.

"This is yours right?" Tsuna asked. Colonnello took the book and looked at it. "Yes, I believe so. This book has a world of its own you know, but some of the pages are missing. If you find any can you bring it back here. Maybe you will be able to explore it later kora."

Shamal picked up the charm. "Ahh, a Summon Gem." He said then he wave his hands. He looked at it in disgust. "Eh, another non-woman." He tossed it as Tsuna who caught it.

"What's a Summon Gem?" Tsuna asked.

Shamal turned to him. "Summon Gems are the crystallized forms of a strong good hearted being who survived the destruction of their world. With this you can call them for a limited time to aid you in battle."

He turned back and sat at a desk. "Also, if you find a cute girl one. Give it to me." His face turned perverted. The four of them sweat drop.

"Anyway," Colonnello continued. "Right now, you need to train, kora." He gave that same smirk. Tsuna was scared.

* * *

After a few hours, Tsuna and the others left aching in places they didn't know they had.

"That was rough." Tsuna said. He managed to figure out how to use his rings and Summon Gem which brought out a lion named Simba, but Colonnello smack him and the others done with little to no effort.

"And that damn doctor didn't even help heal us." Gokudera hissed as he took out a potion for the three of them.

"We just have to try harder." Yamamoto said as they entered the fountain area. Suddenly a couple of Heartless appeared before them. They were caught off guard, but before the Heartless struck, a light appeared and blasted them away.

"Ahh, I've found Tsunayoshi-kun." Came a familiar voice as a boy with white hair and purple eyes appeared. A ring was on his finger. "How are you?"

"Byakuran!" Tsuna said. He went up and squeezed his face. "You're real."

Byakuran smiled and pushed Tsuna's hands aside. "Of course I am real. Or you're going crazy." He laughed. "Been looking for you for a while."

Tsuna smiled then realized, "Wait where is Yuni?"

Byakuran frowned. "She's not with you?" Tsuna frowned. Byakuran went up and patted his back. "Eh, no problem. We'll find her." He looked at the town. "But look, we are free of being on that island, Yuni-chan might also looking for us." A Heartless appeared behind them. Tsuna took notice. "We'll all be together again. But don't worry, I'll protect you, Tsuna-" He heard a slam and turned to see Tsuna destroying the Heartless. "-kun?" He finished.

"Looks like I saved you this time." Tsuna said giving a friendly smile. Byakuran glared for a second, but then looked at Tsuna's gloves.

"What was that, Tsuna? Where did you get those gloves?" He gave a smile.

"I've been looking for you guys too with those two." He pointed to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me Yamamoto." He held out his hand and shook with Byakuran.

"Gokudera." He said while looking away slightly annoyed.

"We've been to many worlds looking for you guys." Tsuna continued.

"Really? Hmm, very interesting." Byakuran said sounding a little annoyed at the end.

"Yep. Tsuna also has the Key-Ring." Yamamoto said.

"Key-Ring?" Byakuran said. "You mean this thing?" He showed the ring on his hand. Tsuna looked at his hand to find it gone and his gloves were back to mittens.

"When-?" Tsuna began. "Hey, hand that back." Tsuna said nervously. Byakuran smirked and took off the ring, tossing it to Tsuna who caught it and put it on his hand. His mittens returned to gloves.

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said.

"Geez, Byakuran." Tsuna frowned, but then smiled, "So are you coming with us?"

"He can't come." Gokudera said suddenly.

"W-Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"We have enough and he annoys me." Gokudera said.

"He's my friend." Tsuna said.

"Umm guys, he's gone." Yamamoto interrupted. Tsuna and Gokudera turned to see no one there.

"Where did he go?" Tsuna said. He sighed and said, "He does like doing his own thing. At least he is safe." He smiled. _Which means Yuni probably is too._

"Oi, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" The three turned to see Haru running towards them. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you. Aria says it is important. Follow me." She lead the three up the stairs into a nearby house. Inside Aria sat on the bed while Ryohei leaned against the wall and Spanner sat on a chair backwards. "I've found them." She said. "What did you need to tell them?"

"Maleficent has been seen in town." Ryohei said. Haru face went from happy to shock. She began to shake. Aria got up and help Haru sit on the bed.

"Who's Maleficent?" Tsuna asked worried about the answer.

"A witch." Spanner said. "She's why this place and many others are crowded with Heartless."

"She has been doing for years." Aria said as she comfort Haru. "She is the reason we lost our world."

"The world was being swarmed by the Heartless." Spanner began. "I manage to make a Gummi and took the four of us here. That was nine years ago."

"Our leader was a man named Timento. He studied the Heartless and made reports, but most were scattered when the world was lost." Aria said. "Maybe you can find them on your journey."

* * *

Outside stood Byakuran next to a green women dressed in black.

"See there. While you search far and wide for your dear friend. He just chose to forget about you and her and replace you with these new companions. He cares about them now more than you as you can see." The women wrapped her cloak around the boy. "You're better off without that wretched boy. Come with me and I'll help you find what you seek." Byakuran just stared at Tsuna frowning.

* * *

"So, thanks for delivering the book. I finished installing the Navi Gummi. Also, I gave you a Warp Gummi so you can just warp to places you've been to before." Spanner got up and headed to the door. "If you find anymore, you can come back to me an I can install it." He then stopped and turned around. "Also, could you light your flames for me?"

The three looked confused but then did as asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto were easily able to do it, but Tsuna, even with his training, only made a small flicker on his own. Spanner pulled out a small tool and extracted a piece of their flames and placed it into tubes.

"With these, I may be able to get my Gola Mosca working." His face was stoic, but their seemed to be a small glimmer in his eyes. Everyone else sweat dropped as he left.

"Well, back to training…to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he ran out the door. The others laughed a little since they lighten the air.

As they were leaving, Aria got up and handed them something. It was a ring with a lion's face on top of a heart. "Since you got a gift from Ryohei, Haru and I decided to get you something too." She smiled. "Good luck on your journey."

Tsuna placed the ring on his hand and waved good bye to the girls. The three of them past the first district when an explosion came from Spanner's shop. The three ran over to check it out. They found Spanner walking out covered in smoke holding a…puppet?

"What happened Spanner?" Tsuna asked.

"This boy was trying to steal from me and accidentally blew up one of my Moscas." He said as he held up the puppet.

"Lamb sakes, is that you Pinocchio?" Jiminy appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. The puppet jerked up.

"Jiminy is that you?" Pinocchio asked with an innocent smile.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh getting some stuff." Pinocchio said then his nose grew a bit longer.

"Your lying again. Remember a lie only grows and grows till it is as plain as the nose on your face." Jiminy scolded. Secretly, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto touched their noses. "Why are you stealing?"

"Well if you want something why can't you just take it?" Pinocchio asked.

"Who told you that?" Jiminy asked. "Never mind you need to ask your conscious about things like that."

"That's right, you are my conscious Jiminy." Pinocchio said. "I'll promise I won't lie to you." After saying that his nose shrunk.

"I need to keep an eye on you." Jiminy said. "Can we take him?" Jiminy asked the three of them.

Gokudera was about to protest, but Yamamoto quickly intervened, "Sure, this way Fuuta can have some company when we are away." Pinocchio looked up in glee while Gokudera hesitantly agreed.

Spanner sighed, "Well your mess is done, but mine is just starting." He looked at the shop. "The owner isn't going to like this." He walked back into the shop and began to put out the fires.

Tsuna and the others left and headed towards the Gummi Ship. Fuuta sat there waiting for them and quickly befriended the living puppet. Tsuna and the others headed towards the deck and set course for their next route.

* * *

**Next time: Agrabah**

**A/N: So yeah, don't have an ****excuse. I've been distracted by things and felt very uninspired till recently like literally last week.**

**I felt like I managed to do a good showoff of their abilities as well as the original Dying Will Bullet, but I decided to skip the training session because I honestly couldn't think of anything and it would just delay the chapter longer.**

**Also, I decided to combine both Merlin and the Fairy Godmother with Shamal and Colonnelo because well I didn't feel like the Fairy Godmother was necessary and they were both tutors and it was a good excuse for getting more pills when needed...till the next arc.**

**Anyway, continue to vote on which world they will go next to after Agrabah. Any non-grammer questions ask in the comments.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~Nobody**


End file.
